VicTORIous: When They Were Younger
by PurpleSecrectIsland97
Summary: Ever wonder who were the gang before they started high school? Was Jade always been that mean? Why made her be so harsh? How did Robbie become so attach to Rex?
1. Before She Was Jade, She Was Jadelyn

_**Wanna give thanks to OnSnapIzLara for letting me steal her idea XD**_

_**Disclaimer: I really dont own Victorious**_

Chapter One

Before She Was Jade, She was Jadelyn

Jadelyn August West was named after Wanda West's grandmother, who was Jadelyn's great grandmother. Wanda looked up to her as more of a mother figure, probably because her own mother wasn't around much. Wanda wishes that her baby girl got the chance to meet her grandmother; she knows Jadelyn would love her as much as she did. But sadly, Jadelyn's great grandmother past away ten years ago from a stroke.

Wanda shook from the thought; she looked at her baby and smiled. Jadelyn had many similarities from her both of her parents. Jadelyn had Dean's brown hair, her mother's pale skin, Dean's nose and her mother's lips. Jadelyn's eyes, Wanda wasn't so sure, one minute it's light blue like Wanda's and the next their green like Dean's. Maybe there they are a mixture of both of our eye colors, Wanda thought as she studies her baby's eyes.

But Wanda couldn't wait until Jadelyn grew up, she was excited for preschool for her baby girl, she even found the perfect one. Little Willson Village, they did lots of things for the kids to do and explore. They even start kids to speak a foreign language too! Most mothers want their children to stay young, but not Wanda; she wanted Jadelyn to hurry up!

Wanda's wish came true; Jadelyn was already three years old and today was her first day of preschool. Wanda was excited, but she couldn't tell whether or not Jadelyn was. Her face expressions were blank and show no emotion. Which Dean did a lot of times, you had no idea what was he was in his mind or what he was feeling inside. That was the most frustrated thing about him. Wanda then realizes that Jadelyn had inherited a trait from her father.

"Baby, how are you feeling about your first day of preschool?", Wanda asked as she iron Jadelyn's collar white shirt. In the school, the entire student body must wear uniforms. Which Wanda thought was stupid since all there is a bunch of kids running around, all the kids cared about is getting toys or being in the Santa Clause's nice list so they can have presents for Christmas. All the girls must wear black skirts, white or blue collar shirts.

Jadelyn just shrug as she eats her Captain Crunch cereal. "Okay, I don't know"

Wanda looked at her daughter with concern, "Baby, what's wrong?'

Jadelyn looked at her mother, "I don't wanna go to school"

"Why?" Wanda asked.

"Because what if nobody likes me? What if nobody wanna play with me? What if nobody wanna be my friend?" Jadelyn said a disappointed tone.

"Oh, Jadelyn", her mother gave her a hug. "Of course your going make friends, Jadelyn, you are smart, pretty and brave. Also promise me one thing, don't ever let anyone tell you any different, understand?"

Jadelyn nodded, "Yes, ma'am"

Wanda smiled, "Now, how about getting ready for school, huh?"

"Let's go!" Jadelyn yelled through the hallway, making her mother laugh and chased her down.

Caterina Valentine was Gina and Fred Valentine's second child, and only daughter. They had a older son, Kyle Valentine, who was four years older than Caterina.

After Kyle, the Valentines wasn't sure if they wanted another child. They would worry they would have to deal with another child who need special care, extra attention, like Kyle.

But, Caterina turned out nothing like that. She came out happy and full of joy around the house. Kyle, most people couldn't tell, even liked Caterina and only talk to her.

Caterina seems like the only person who actually knows what Kyle is talking about. Kyle has a speech problem and can't talk like other six year olds do. Caterina, being three, doesn't know this and doesn't know that her older brother is different than others. Well, Cat is too young to understand.

Gina drove Caterina to her new school and, Caterina hated that she had to wear an uniform. Caterina thought they were so boring and dull. Caterina liked colors, her favorite color is red.

"Okay, Caterina, have a day at preschool", Gina said with a smiled.

"Okay, Mommy!" Caterina yelled as she walked to her classroom.

The classroom was filled with colors and toys; Caterina was awe by the colorful carpet that had her favorite, red.

"Hello there," said a tall young woman with blonde hair. "My name is Miss. Joy, what's yours?"

"My name is Caterina Valentine, and I'm three years old!" Cat said with a smile.

Miss. Joy smiled and giggled, "How about you sit down on the carpet, what's your favorite color?"

"RED!" Caterina practically screamed and then she raced at the last spot that had a red square. Caterina looked at the girl next to her, "Hello, what's your name?" Caterina asked happily.

"Jadelyn West", said the girl quietly.

"Just like Westland!" Caterina pointed out. Both of the girls laugh.

"I'm Caterina Valentine and I'm three!"

"Just like the holiday!" Jadelyn pointed out gigglely.

Caterina giggle too.

"What's your favorite color?" Caterina asked.

"Purple" Jadelyn said.

"Mine is red", Caterina said.

"I like that color"

After a few more students came in, Miss. Joy called out. "Listen up, children! If you hear me clap your hands"

The young ones clapped their hands once and all gave Miss. Joy their full attention.

"Today, we are going to introduce ourselves" Miss. Joy said. "Starting with saying our names, age, the day you were born, and favorite color and why is that your favorite color. Who wants to go first?"

Caterina's hand was the only one up, "Me! Me!"

Miss. Joy sort of chuckle, "Go ahead"

All eyes were on Caterina who was smiling big. "My name is Caterina Valentine, I'm three years and I was born on June 28th. My favorite color is red because it's the color of my favorite desert!"

"Very good, Caterina", Miss. Joy smiled, "Let's give Caterina a big hand."

The students started clapping and Caterina took a bow which made Jadelyn giggle.

"Anybody else?"

For awhile nobody had their hand up, until a shy boy with black bushy curls. Miss. Joy gave the boy a motion gestyure.

The boy stood up and had a terrified look on his face. "Uh, um, my name is Robert Shapiro and-"

"What's a 'Shapiro'?" a boy with blonde hair mocked.

The whole class laughed except Caterina and Jadelyn.

"That's not nice", Jadelyn pointed out. Caterina nodded her head in agreement.

"Jadelyn is right", Miss. Joy said with a stern look. "You should say you're sorry"

The boy rolled his eyes, "Sorry Shapiro"

"It fine" said Robert and sat down.

"You didn't tell us what is your favorite color", Caterina said disappointly.

"Oh, blue because of the sky" Robert said before putting his head, he did not look up from throughout the introductions. Caterina and Jadelyn both decided to become his friend and sent with him in lunch.

When it was time for lunch, Caterina called his name. "Robert! Robert!"

The boy turned his head shyly.

"Come sit with us", Caterina said motioning him to come over.

Robert try his best not show how excited he was that finally somebody accept him to lunch. "Thanks", Robert said as he quietly sat down.

"Sure" Caterina said happily giving him a warm smile.


	2. You'll Get Use to Her

Chapter Two

You'll Get Use to Her

For a couple weeks, the only friends Robert had were Caterina and Jadelyn. They were the only kids in his classroom who talked to him. While everybody teased him about his last name and then next thing he knew everybody called him by his last name.

Caterina suddenly started calling him 'Robbie' and later on Jadelyn did too. Robert didn't mind it; it was matter than people called him 'Shapiro' all day.

"Robbie! You threw the ball too high!" Jadelyn complaint and that she stormed off to find the ball. She hated looking for stuff; it was a huge waste of her precious time.

Jadelyn finally found the ball which was next to a boy's feet. He had brown skin and had small twisties in his hair. He was playing with his toy piano, Jadelyn went up to him.

"'Cuse me," Jadelyn said as she pointed at the ball. The boy looked up and saw what was Jadelyn was pointing at. He gave her the ball and went back to his business.

Jadelyn was going to walk away and run to her friends. But out of curiosity stayed and wonder what the boy was doing. "What are you doing?"

The boy never looked up at her. "Playing"

"Playing what?" Jadelyn said sort of impatiencely.

"Playing a song" the boy stated.

"Ooo, let me hear it", Jadelyn sat down next to him.

The boy looked at Jadelyn and then shrug. "Okay"

The boy started playing and Jadelyn automatically knew the song. She tried to figure the words and then it came to her.

_Rock-a-bye baby, on the treetop  
when the wind blows, the cradle will rock  
when the bough breaks, the cradle will fall  
and down will come baby, cradle and all_

_**(A/N: Don't judge me)**_

"You have a nice voice", the boy said awkwardly. Jadelyn blushed and then she saw her two friends come rushing to her, out of breath.

"We've been looking for you", Caterina panted.

"Oh, sorry" Jadelyn said and eyed the boy. "I'm Jadelyn. What's your name?"

"Andrew Harris, but they call me Andre"

"This is Caterina, that's Robert, we call him Robbie though"

Robbie gave a shy wave while Caterina jumped up and down. "Hi!"

Caterina had startled Andre who looked at Jadelyn.

Jadelyn just smiled and shrugged, "You'll get use to her"


	3. The Summer Before Second Grade

_**Hello people with great taste in fanfics ;D**_

_**Here's Chapter three**_

_**gives an explanations for a lot of things**_

_**Enjoy, my loves 3**_

_**-PurpleIsland**_

_**I DONT OWN VICTORIOUS**_

VicTORIous: When They Were Younger

Chapter Three

The Summer Before Second Grade

So far, Jadelyn, Andre, Caterina and Robbie played each other every day in preschool, passed to kindergarten, and all the way passed first grade. They had friends that had come and go. Some lost interest in the four, and some had moved away. But there was no doubt about it that these four, were inseparable.

But something had happen that summer, the summer before the group went to second grade. It changed their lives forever.

"Jadelyn!" Wanda called, Jadelyn came running downstairs.

"Yes", she said with a smile. Wanda realized another trait about Jadelyn, she had the same smiled as Wanda did, this made Wanda smiled.

"The phone is for you", Wanda handed Jadelyn the phone.

"Hello?" Jadelyn asked, but she figured she already knows who it it.

"Hi!" It was Caterina, Jadelyn's guess was right.

Jadelyn giggled. "Hey Caterina"

"I called you 'cause I needed to tell you something!"

"Okay, what is it?"

"My mommy is taking me to the movies tomorrow; she said you guys can go! That's why I'm calling you!" Caterina said with a giggle. Jadelyn rolled her eyes. Caterina giggles a lot.

"Sure, I'll just asked my mom", Jadelyn held the phone to her neck. "Mommy!"

Wanda came out of the kitchen, "Yes, dear?"

"Caterina asked me to go to the movie tomorrow, can I go?" Jadelyn said with eager eyes.

"Sure thing!", Wanda said.

"Thanks Mommy!", Jadelyn went back to phone. "Hello? Yeah, she said I can go!"

"Yay! See you tomorrow!"

"Yay! You're here!" Caterina came rushing towards Jadelyn. Caterina pushed her down the floor and which made Jadelyn fell backwards.

"Oops, I'm sorry", Caterina said in a concern voice.

Jadelyn just laugh and got up. "I'm fine"

Jadelyn looked at Caterina and notice her handband that had cat ears. Caterina have not taken it off since Halloween.

"I should call you Kitty Cat, you wear those ears a lot", Jadelyn said pointing at Caterina's head.

"That would great!", Caterina said with smiled.

"Okay then, Kitty Cat it is", Jadelyn said.

Gina Valentine came in, "Hello, Jadelyn"

Jadelyn smiled up at Gina Valentine, "Hi, Mrs. Valentine"

"How was your parents?", Gina said in a concern voice, but she tried to hide.

Jadelyn knew notice, "Their okay" But Jadelyn wasn't so sure, even thought Wanda manages to keep a smile on her face for Jadelyn. Jadelyn can tell that there is some trouble. Her father, Dean, is always working and going on business trips. Sometimes she forgets that she even had a father.

"That's good then, Andre's mother had called, she said she is on her wa-", the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it!" Caterina said cheerfully, she rushed towards the door and open the door. She gasped, "Hi Andre and hi Robbie!"

"Hey", they both said in unison as they both came inside.

Gina laughed to herself. "I guess we are all here, let's go"

The drive towards to the movies was long, but the trio manages to make it not so boring. Even Gina was enjoying herself.

The trio used their imaginations to make the drive exciting. Many times they shift from pretended they were underwater, to riding on a spaceships, to pretended they were riding on the van like the one in _Scooby-Doo_ (Jadelyn's favorite cartoon show, even though Caterina find scary), and before they pulled up towards the movies, they were busy pretending they were all stuck in a cage by a evil villan.

"We are free!", Jadelyn said as she take the air in. The others did the same as they pretended they had been stuck in the cage for many months.

Gina giggled at this, and think the kids have wild imaginations. "Come on inside and get some popcorn."

The kids followed Gina Valentine all the way through the ticket booth, the line to get some food and through when they finally got inside the theater. They were lucky that the movie hadn't started yet, and they were earlier to get some nice seats. The kids wanted to sit in the front, but Gina Valentine didn't accept that, so the kids settle in the seats that were not too far away from the movie, but close enough.

Jadelyn just realized all this time she had no idea what movie they were going to see. She looked over at Andre, who was already eating the popcorn. "Hey, do you know what movie we are watching?"

Andre stopped and thought for a minute. He shook his head, "No"

Then she asked Andre to tap Robbie, "What movie are we watching?"

Robbie just shrug, "Don't know, asked Caterina"

Jadelyn looked at Caterina, "Kitty Cat, what movie are we watching?"

"Spy Kids Two!" Caterina squeal.

"What she say?" asked Andre.

"Spy Kids", Jadelyn said.

"The second one?", Robbie asked peaking his up at Jadelyn.

Jadelyn nodded.

"Oh", the boys both said in unison.

The movie started and Caterina squealed with glee. "It's starting"

"I know that", Jadelyn said with a smile.

The movie had the group glued to the big screen as Jadelyn loved the fighting and everything exciting. She thought everything was just…._amazing_.

Caterina didn't like the fighting, ever time the fighing began, and she covered her eyes and asked Jadelyn when it was over. Jadelyn would roll her eyes.

After the movie was over, the kids started to pretend to be like spies like the kids in the movie. Jadelyn had a great time, the kids drove to Caterina's house and still were playing spy.

"We should all have nicknames", Caterina said, after they finished the mission of fighting the evil master mind kidnapping all the children's teethe.

"Okay, then", Jadelyn said. "Caterina already hers, it Kitty Cat"

"Yay!" Kitty cat said happily.

"I already have mine, it's Andre", Andre said laughing, and the others did too.

"What about Rob for me?", Robbie said. Everybody nodded.

"What about you, Jadelyn?"

Jade thought long and hard. Nobody really gave her a nickname, sometimes her mother call her "Lyn-Lyn" or "Jade"

She liked Jade better.

"Jade", Jadelyn said finally.

Everybody nodded.

"So what should we be called?" Jade asked.

Everybody thought about it, Kitty Cat was tapping her head and one eye was closed. While Andre looked at the ceiling and rubbed his chin, Rob looked at the ground and rubbed his neck. Jade just stared into space and tilt her head. There was long moment of silence before Kitty Cat yelled "Oh!"and startled everybody from their thoughts.

"How about the Flower Toters!"

The boys look at disgust, while Jade just wasn't impressed with the name.

"Try again", Jadelyn said with a sigh.

"Was the wrong with the name?" Kitty Cat said in offense.

"We need a name that sounds…..cool", Jade said trying not to meet Kitty Cat's gaze.

"The name is cool", Kitty Cat argue.

"Kitty Cat, I don't mind the name, it just there are boys in this", Jade gestured the boys in front of her.

"Oh", Kitty Cat said disappointed.

Jade let that at that.

"What about the Spy Kids", Rob suggested with excitement.

Everybody looked at him and shook his head.

"The name is already taken", Andre pointed out.

"So try again", Jade said with exhaust.

They have swirling with all different types of names that none of them were fully satisfied with. Jade became more and more stressed and she let out a frustrated sigh. Though, it sounded like a growl.

"This is going to take forever", Jade said.

Gina then came in with a worried look. Kitty Cat, knowing much more about her mother, knows something was wrong.

"What happen, Mommy?" Kitty Cat said.

Gina couldn't believe that her daughter knew that she upset, but she ignored it. "Jadelyn, I need to talk to you, come with me."

Jade got up from her, "Keep thinking", she called out as she left the room.

Gina was waiting for her outside the door of the room; she closed the door behind Jade. Hoping that none of the other kids would hear. Gina let out a sigh. "I got a call for your father today; your mother is the hospital. She fell down the stairs and her injuries are serious." Gina said.

Jade just stood there with blank expressions, "Okay"

"Okay?", Gina looked at Jade as if she had two heads. "That's your gonna say is, 'okay'?"

"Yeah", Jade said as if obvious. "Can I go now?"

Gina was stunned at how Jade show had no emotions, you could not read whether she was going to cry or not. Gina reminded herself that she is Dean's daughter, so she figures that Jade inherited the trait from her father.

"I guess, so", Gina said.

Jade walked inside the room with her friends. They were all too busy arguing about a good name that they hadn't asked what Gina want Jade for.

And Jade was glad they didn't.

Jade didn't cry when she saw how awful that her mother looked at the hospital, she didn't cry when there was announcement that her mother died, she didn't cry when after the announcement that her father disappear that day, having the darkness surround her with terrible nightmares. She still didn't feel like crying now she saw her own mother, eyes closes, rosy cheeks, and that dress she had never seen her mother wore. Her mother looked so alive, but she wasn't.

But still though, Jade didn't cry.

After the funeral, there was a little party. Which Jade did not understand why in the world you would throw a party after somebody's death? Have you have no feelings towards the death?

Kitty Cat had said nothing towards Jade all throughout the funeral, which surprised Jade since she always had something to say. Jade guessed that she was told not to say anything.

Kitty Cat then tapped her from where she was sitting at, she look up at Jade. Jade took her wrist and took her to the closet.

There was silence between, just only party noises from the outside.

"It's okay to cry", Kitty Cat said.

Jade looked up to Kitty Cat. "What do you mean?"

"You didn't cry at all throughout this whole thingy", Kitty Cat said. "My mommy always said that it's always okay to cry, after you're done, you'll feel better." Kitty Cat shrugged.

Jade began to have tears in her eyes; she fell to the ground and began to bawl her eyes.

"Shhh, everything gonna be okay", Cat imitated what her mother to her when she cries. Kitty Cat rubbed her back.

"It's not fair!", Jade throught her tears. "It's not!"

Jade cried and cried all the tears away. She realized Kitty Cat was the one she truly trust, the only one that was there when she fall, the one that will help her out.

Weeks had passed, Jade still come to realization that her mother was gone. Sometimes she would find herself running to the kitchen finding her mother cooking Jade breakfast, and smiling and say "Good morning, Lyn-Lyn!" with a cheerful voice.

But it was all Jade's imagination.

Robbie took a visit to his uncle's place, he had a call from him, saying that he had a present for him and he wanted him to have it. Robbie's uncle, Uncle Henry, always gives out lot things that Robbie thinks are cool, while other find it strange. Maybe that's why his so close to him, how they both can find the weirdest things in life fascinating.

Robbie knocked on Uncle Henry's white door, the door swing by Uncle Henry, who had on a blue collar shirt and khakis pants. He smiled, which sometimes crept Robbie out at times. "Hello Robert!"

"Hey, Uncle Henry", Robbie said with a small wave.

"Come in, boy!" Uncle Henry said gesturing his hand at Robbie.

Uncle Henry's house was small, had three rooms, one bathroom, basement and an attic. Uncle Henry loved to collect different types of fossils, since he was is a retired _. He also had a strange collection of puppets, small and big. Some were creepier than others, some just were plain. Some didn't even look like puppets.

"I'll go upstairs and get your gift, make yourself at home", Uncle Henry said as he slowly ran up the stairs.

Robbie knew the place in the back of his head, and went straight to the kitchen. There was a cookie jar on the table. He sat down and opens it and stuck his hand in the jar, and then he felt a round soft cookie. He grabbed two more cookies for his friends, since he had to meet them up after his visit.

Uncle Henry came back with a brown box, "Here you go, boy!"

"Thanks Uncle Henry!" Robbie said as he rushed to open it. There was bubble poppers inside, he began to play with them and completely forgot about the actual present.

"Uh, Robert", Uncle Henry said as he snapped his fingers three times. He pointed inside the box.

Robbie looked inside the box and found a boy puppet with rough brown hair. He was already dressed in clothes as if he was human. "Cool", Robbie said as he admired the puppet.

Uncle Henry gave out an appreciative chuckle, "I knew you would like it!"

"What's his name?"

"Rex. Rex Powers"

"Cool"

That even Uncle Henry taught Robbie how to be a good ventriloquist. Robbie didn't master it as good as his father did, who can make a puppet speak without even moving.

"Don't worry Robert, it takes practice", Uncle Henry reassured him. "It takes time"

"Then I'll practice every day and every night", Robbie promised. Robbie then remembered his meeting with Kitty Cat, Andre and Jade. "Uncle Henry, I have to go!"

"Okay, Robert, don't forget to visit", Uncle Henry called out.

"I won't!" Robbie said, he looked at the puppet. "I definitely won't"


	4. Tomorrow

VicTORIous: When They Were Younger

Chapter Four

Tomorrow

Jade's life changed in just two months. Her mother died, and her father was barely around. She was always staying at Kitty Cat's house for most of her summer. Gina Valentine was worried about Jade, but tried her best to hide from the young girl.

Jade wasn't trouble at their house anyway, Kitty Cat loved the thought that Jade and her always had slumber party every day. Jade didn't mind either, when they were together they made themselves have a great time. Jade and Kitty Cat would watch a different movie every day, their favorite was movie was _Annie_ and knew every word to all of the songs.

Robbie spends most of his summer always visiting his uncle to teach him how to become a ventriloquist, though he didn't master it yet, but he was getting there. Robbie sometimes brought his puppet whenever he was with the group, but not all the time since the kids in the playfround have been calling him names, such as "Molly-Dolly" _**(A/N: Completely came up with that nickname, don't judge me)**_

Andre had a pretty good summer, as he still continue with his piano lessons and play songs for Kitty Cat and Jade. He was getting better and better each day; Fred Valentine was impress by Andre's natural talent. Even Kitty Cat's brother, enjoy the music.

But as a group, the kids spend their summer playing in the playground, hide-and-seek, tag in the dark _**(A\N: that what I use to play when I was younger, if you haven't, you should try sometimes)**_ and finally the best thing in a boring sunny day was to use their imagination to create an epic adventure.

"Mr. West hired me to care of Jade", said a Spanish accent. "I'm her babysitter"

Gina had just made tea for their guest, Jade looked at her. The woman had blonde hair and had a lovely Los Angeles tan; she had on a light blue short dress that fitted her figure perfectly. She had dark sea blue eyes and her lips curvy. Jade thought she was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, other than her mother.

"I called your father, Jadelyn", Jade looked up and finding it so weird that people still called her 'Jadelyn' when she is use to Kitty Cat, Andre and Robbie calling her Jade. "He said everything about this lady is true, she suppose to take you home." Gina said with a smile.

"Oh", is all Jade can say.

"What's your name again?" Kitty Cat had forgot the first time.

"Ellen" said the woman who smiled at Kitty Cat.

"Oh"

"Caterina, how about you help Jade pack up her stuff to leave?" Gina suggest, even though he was more of a demand.

"Okay", Kitty Cat grabbed Jade's hand and they ran up the stairs.

"Now it's going to be lonely with you", Kitty Cat said as she sit in a chair and watch her best friend grabs all her things and put it in a bag.

"Yeah", Jade said, she zipped up her bag. "Done" she said with a sigh. Jade went up to Kitty Cat and gave her a hug. Kitty Cat, coarsely loves to hug, hugs her back tightly.

The girls came downstairs holding hands, "I'm ready" Jade said clearly.

"Alright", Ellen said, "Say good-bye to your friend"

Jade looked at Kitty Cat and smiled. "The sun'll come out tomorrow, bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow there'll be sun", she began to sing.

Kitty Cat sing the next line, "Just thinkin' about tomorrow, clears away the cobwebs and the sorrow till there's none"

"When I'm stuck with a day that's gray and lonely I just stick out my chin and grin and say", Jade sang.

The two little girls began to sing together the next line. "The sun'll come out tomorrow, so you got to hang on till tomorrow, came what may! Tomorrow, tomorrow, I love you, tomorrow. You're always a day away"

The girls hugged each other. While the two women are in shocked of how amazing talented these girls are. Ellen then realized who she was dealing with.

_**A/N: Just wanna thanks OhSnapItzLara for inspirations ;)**_


	5. Realized

**_Sneaking in my Geometry class to update ;)_**

**_Enjoy, babes!_**

**_-PurpleIsland_**

VicTORIous: When They Were Younger

Chapter Five

Realized

"So, Jadelyn, how old are you?" Ellen asked as she looked at Jade through her rearview mirror. Jadelyn had said nothing to Ellen since they had left the Valentines' home. Most importantly, her best friend's.

"Just turned seven", Jade said without looking at her. She had been looking at her window, looking at many houses they passed.

"Oh really? You look sort of older", Ellen said with a smile.

Jade finally look at Ellen with a frown. "Really?"

Ellen nod, "Not lying to ya, kid"

Jade look down on her flat chest, she had on a dark blue dress, dark demin jean jacket, and black flats. She had fair skin, though she does know or don't really cares about it. Her hair is light brown and long curls. She looked at her skinny knees that had rough old scars from hitting hard on the sidewalk, or playing rough with Robbie and Andre.

"I don't see it", Jade said after long examinations, as if she came to conclusion.

Ellen rolled her eyes, "Of course you don't, but you'll see when you get older"

Jade rolled her eyes, "Whatever", she mutter under her breath.

"How long will my daddy be away?" Jade asked as Ellen fixed her breakfast.

Ellen shrugged, "I don't know"

Jade sighed, "For a long time, I guess"

Ellen frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Ever since Mommy died, Daddy never around any more like he use to", Jade said in a disappointed tone.

"Oh, that's too bad", Ellen said in a concern voice. She gave a plate to Jade with two homemade pancakes that was covered with blueberries, strawberries and lots of syrup.

"Can you cut it?" Jade asked with a smile.

"Sure can", Ellen left and came back with a knife. She cutted Jade's pancakes all the way until they were tiny pieces of puzzles. "There you go"

"Thanks", Jade picked up a fork and started picking up each piece and throwing them in her mouth. She had to admit the pancakes were great, but she felt like not giving this "Ellen" any satisfaction.

"So, um, is that, um….." Ellen tried to remember the Jade's best friend's name.

Jade already figure what she was talking about. "Kitty Cat"

"That's her name?" Ellen asked with a disgust look.

"No, that's what I like to call her!" Jade snapped.

Ellen was surprised by Jade's attack. "Chill, baby girl, I was just asking"

Jade's eyes got big, "I'm not a baby!"

"Okay, Jadelyn, you need to-"

Ellen was cut off by Jade who slapped the table. "MY NAME IS JADE!" And with that she ran upstairs to her room and slapped the door behind her.

Ellen sigh and then she realized what she was dealing with.


	6. Second Grade

_**HEYS GUYS!**_

_**Did this in vocal class, had a substitute teach**_

_**Kind of short, but Jade has come aline in this chapter**_

**-PurpleIsland**

VicTORIous: When They Were Younger

Chapter Six

Second Grade

Ellen drove Jade to school on the first day of school, though Jade and Ellen had bump heads the past month, Ellen felt she was forming some type of relationship (or maybe friendship) with Jade. She wasn't really sure, the little girl gave her mixed emotions and you couldn't read her expressions. They were always blank.

"Are you nervous?" asked Ellen. She was trying to break the silence, she hated silence.

"No", Jade said without looking at her, she had her eyes on the road as if she was the one driving.

Ellen sighed, and made a turn. The school was approaching close.

Jade had already sat up and stuck her head out the window, though she was still small and only saw half of the full school.

"Have a nice day at school", Ellen said in a cheerful voice and a smile.

"Uh-huh," Jade hurriedly grabs her lunchbox and unbuckles her seat. She open the door and ran out the car yelling, "Hey, Kitty Cat!"

The young girl with dark brown hair styled in two pony-tails turned around and squealed. The two young brunettes hugged each other and together walked inside the school.

Jade had two reasons to be sad and happy at the same time. One reason, she was signed in her favorite teacher's class, Mrs. Tystone. Two, she wasn't with the whole group.

At least she had Kitty Cat, who was still obsess being like a cat. She even introduces herself as a cat. "Meow, my name is Cat and I'm seven years old. My favorite color is red! Meow!"

Jade only shook her head at her crazy friend, though she missed Robbie and Andre, who signed to the class next door, Mr. Owens, she was lucky she had Kitty Cat.

After class, there was lunch, she found out that Andre and Robbie had lunch too, but unfortunately, they all have to sit with their class which made Kitty Cat upset. But once they sat down, Cat when on and on about their day as if Jade wasn't there. But Jade knows that it was all just because she really missed the guys.

After lunch, the group reunited for the first time all day. Kitty Cat squeal of excitement to see the guys, Jade was happy too. The group gave each other hugs.

"We missed you guys!" Kitty Cat whined.

"We missed you too!" Robbie said who got a nudged from Andre, who shook his head.

"C'mon guys! Let's play tag", Jade gently gave Robbie a shove, "You're it!"

Jade ran off and following her lead was Andre and Kitty Cat.

"Oh, man!" Robbie exclaimed as he ran off following his friends.

"C'mon guys!" Robbie said in a whine. They had been playing for almost the half an hour and Robbie couldn't get anybody.

"You have to get us, Robbie!" Jade teased, who step back.

"But I have been it for a long time now!" Robbie complained, "I even think I broke something!"

"Oh quit your yapping, _Sharpiro_!" Jade said using his name that people use to call him back in preschool.

Everybody looked at Jade, who rolled her eyes. "What?"

"You just call me by me last name", Robbie said.

"Yeah, so?" Jade said.

Suddenly the bells rings, a teacher called for all the students to come inside.

"Wait to go, _Sharpiro_" Jade said, bump into him without even saying without even excusing herself for it.

_**Are you done yet? No? I 'll wait...**_

_**Okay, I have two other stories, one is Listen Lucy (first fanfic I ever did) other is Piece of the Sexy Beast (second one) and I need more followers...**_

_**I'll give you the summary of those stories**_

_**Listen Lucy**_

_**After complications with her father, Lucy West was sent to live in Los Angeles with her mother and older sister. There she goes to school and make friends with the most popular girls in the school... (Some Victorious is in here) and couple of Jori moments...**_

_**This is actual a three-way crossover (Victorious, The Clique, & 13:The Musical)**_

_**Piece of the Sexy Beast**_

_**Jade West starts Hollywood Arts. Heads would be turns, relationships will be tested and hearts will be broken. Potienal Bade, Jori OR Cade...(whatever how the story goes)**_

_**Please check them out? Please! Do it for me? **_

_**-PurpleIsland (Dont you just love me?)**_


	7. Daddy Is Home

Chapter Seven

Daddy is Home

"I've got a call from your father", said Ellen as she watch Jade eating her chocolate ice cream.

Jade looked up from her giant spoon, her sea green eyes got wide, and her body was frozen. She hasn't or heard from her father from weeks. It was almost October, she still haven't heard a word from him. Though Jade doesn't show it, but she was worried about him.

"He said he'll be back next week", Ellen said with a smile.

Jade wiped the chocolate ice cream around her lips with her arm and smiled. "Really? Awesome!"

Jade quickly rushed to the phone, she still couldn't quite reach it, and so she had to grab a chair which she had to stand on. She carefully press each button with her small finger. After seven numbers, Jade waited impatiently as the other side of the line was still ringing.

"Hello?" Jade heard a woman's voice.

"It's Jade, may I speak to Kitty Cat?", Jade asked. Trying not to show her impatience.

"Sure, I'll get her-Caterina!"

After a few moments, Jade's heard footsteps and someone picking up the phone.

"Hey Jade!" Kitty Cat said as she held the phone through her ear.

"Kitty Cat, my daddy is coming back", Jade said.

"Really? When?"

"Next week she said"

"Who said?"

"Ellen"

"Oh"

"Did you do that homework?" Jae asked.

Caterina nodded.

"Huh?" Jade asked growing impatiencely.

Kitty Cat then realized that Jade couldn't see that she nod her head. "Yes"

"I did too"

Then the girls said their good-byes and hanged up that phone. Jade went back to her ice cream and ate it all up before she went to bed.

Jade paced up and down the hall, she was in front her room. She didn't know why she was doing it, she just saw it on television whenever somebody was thinking her losing their patience and right now Jade was beginning to lose her patience.

"Where is he?" Jade sighed to herself. She went back pacing.

"Jade, stop stressing yourself out", Ellen said watching Jade the whole time.

Jade sometimes wish that Ellen would leave her alone sometimes. She rolled her eyes, but continuing pacing.

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Jade yelled as she rushed towards the door. She open the door and stand a tall man with a suit on and had wide shoulders. He had the same color hair as Jade's, flat sort of chubby cheeks, oval shape head. Some may say they were twins, but they are father and daughter.

"Jadelyn!" Dean said as he pick up his small daughter up and carried her on his hip. She respond with a giggle, she kiss him on the cheek, and hugged him by the neck. She whispered, "I miss you"

"I miss you too, baby", Dean said patting Jade's long hair. Ellen smiled at the two.

"I got a surprise for you, Jadelyn" Dean said as he put his daughter down.

"Really? I love surprises!" Jade said.

"Good, follow me", Dean looked up at Ellen, "we'll be back"

Jade followed him outside the house, they walked towards the garage which Jade hadn't been for a long time. She looked at the unfamiliar red car that isn't own by anyone she knows.

"Who's car is this?" Jade put her hand on it.

"That's your surprise"

"A car?" Jade's eye got widen.

Dean gave out a laugh, "No, silly nilly, look inside the car"

Jade without hestation, open the front car door and there was sitting a young lady, maybe older that Ellen, but too young for Jade's father.


	8. You Are Family

_**Just wanted to say sorry that it took so long to upload the other chapter, I really thought it was up already. Turns to find out it was saved in my computer forever :'(**_

_**To make it up to you all I made another quick chapter for you all**_

_**(Sorry for grammar for the past chapters, I'm so embarrassed at them all)**_

_**-PurpleIsland**_

Chapter Eight

You Are Family

The young lady was maybe older than Ellen, but way too old for Jade's father.

Jade look up at her father of confusion, "You gave me a girl?"

Dad laughed so hard he turned red. "No sweetheart, a mother"

Jade still looked confused. "But Mother died"

Dad sighed at the thought. "I know, I'm giving you a new mother"

Jade looked at the woman sitting there. She was definitely uncomfortable, especially since her outfit is too revealing for any kid Jade's age. She had on a tight short red dress, she had wavy blonde hair like Jade's own mother, and blue eyed, and had pale skin.

The woman smiled at Jade, though Jade just stared at her. Jade didn't know why, maybe out of anger. She slapped the door and ran out the garage.

"Jade!" She heard from behind but she kept going inside the house.

Ellen looked up from her coffee when she heard a door slam. "Jade-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Jade yelled when she closed her bedroom door.

Ellen got up and sigh, she had already knew about the surprise and knew Jade was not going to be happy. Jade maybe fine, but Ellen knows that Jade missed her mother. Dean was being selfish and only care about himself, not caring how his daughter felt about the situation.

Dean came in after the Jade went inside her room. "Jadelyn! Come downstairs right now!"

"No", Jade open the door to yell.

"I don't you she would be mad", Ellen said looking up at her boss.

"Nah, she's just surprise that all" Then they hear a crying coming from Jade's room.

"So surprise she cries? I don't think so", Ellen said as she runs up stairs.

Ellen shakes the knob, of course the door is lock. Ellen acted calm and softly knocks the door.

"Go away!" is what she hears through the white door.

"Jade, it's me, Ellen", Ellen said in a soft voice. "Open the door, let me talk to you"

There was a long silence.

"Please?"

After a few minutes or so, the crept open. Ellen slowly opens the door and found Jade looking up at her with dark circles and tears coming from her eye. Ellen touched her necklace locket, which was quite a habit she has.

"Jade, I'm sorry"

Jade made a puzzle face. "What do you mean? You didn't do anything"

There was an awkward silence around them. Then suddenly Jade gave Ellen a big hug around her hips, which startled Ellen.

"You are the only family I can trust"

It touched Ellen's heart forever.

_**BTW dont forget to check out my other stories Piece of the Sexy Beast and Listen Lucy**_


	9. She Was Happy

VicTORIous: When They Were Younger

Chapter Nine

She Was Happy

Jade found out that the woman name was Sheryl Madison. At though Jade won't admit it, but she likes her name. But very well doesn't like her, no matter how she tried to make Jade to like her or get to know her. Jade had already made up her mind about her, she was trying to take Wanda's place and Jade was not going to let that happen.

Jade was very upset with her father; she couldn't even look at him. Whenever they talk, they only responses Jade would give him were three to one word answers and that was the end of the conversation.

Jade became much closer to Ellen than ever before. She was the only one she trusted in the West household.

"Jade, have a nice day", Ellen told Jade when she stopped at Jade's school. Jade looked up and smiled. Ellen doesn't really see that often, Jade's smile. Ellen realized Jade doesn't give out many smiles, which she should since she have such a lovely smile.

"You too, bye!", Jade ran out of the car and ran towards her best friend, Kitty Cat.

"Okay, class! Put away your math books and we're going go down to Mr. Lay for art class", Mrs. Tystone told the class. The whole class cheered, including Kitty Cat and Jade, they both love art. It was one of their favorite classes.

"Everybody get in line! Ryder is the line leader for the week!"

A boy with black hair pulled back with grease came in front of the line. He was one of the few boys in their class that had their shirt tucked in. Ryder also had his arm crossed and his finger against his mouth, which the rest of the students did too. Jade was behind Cat.

The students walked downstairs quietly as they approach their next classroom.

A very tall man with white blonde hair and square glasses who had on apron ruined by paint, approach the class. "Sit on the carpet", he said.

The students obey, Jade and Kitty Cat sat next to each other and smiled eagerly. They couldn't wait to see what they were going to do next in this class.

"Okay, kids! Today I want you to draw about a time when it was raining. What did you do? Did you sat there and watch or did you grab your raincoat and jumped into the puddles?" When he explain them all he gave them demonstrations which made the students giggle.

"Okay, go up to your tables! Dawn Jackson, would you like to pass out the papers?" A girl with two braided pony tails nodded rapidly and stands up

Jade and Cat sat with the table with three other kids, one was Gregory, he was very quiet. Kitty Cat always bother him by asking him so many questions, which is why he sat farther away from Kitty Cat on the opposite side of the table.

Ryder Daniels, the class' line leader for the week, he gave small talk to Kitty Cat and Jade in some conversations. Though Jade didn't know why, but she never like being around him. Something about Ryder she had to stay away of.

Wanessa, the girl who always asking a question, Jade found her annoying but Kitty Cat likes her. Then lastly, there is Brandy, who shared Kitty Cat and Jade's love of the musicals. So the girl sat next to Cat who sat across from Jade.

"Kitty Cat, what did you draw?" Jade asked as she peeked over at her friend's paper. Kitty Cat pulled her paper up for Jade to see. Kitty Cat drew herself standing outside the door with a sad face on to fact that it was raining outside.

"What did you drew, Brandy?" Jade look over at the girl's paper. Brandy slide the paper towards Jade and Kitty Cat. Brandy drew herself in the car riding looking at the window with a sad face. It was raining and there were cars around.

"What about you?" Brandy asked.

Jade held up her paper. She drew herself standing outside the rain, she drew a lot of it to, but unlike the rest, she was happy.

_**Wow, Ryder went to second grade with them? Who knew!**_

_**Don't forget to write a review!**_

**_-PurpleIsland_**


	10. Concerns

Disclaimer: Do not own victorious otherwise this would not be on fanfiction

VicTORIous: When They Were Younger

Chapter Ten

Concerns

"We called you here today about our concerns about Jadelyn West", the principle, Mr. Jameson. He was tall big man with lots of gold rings in the finger. He would have to twist the right, which will be a lot. The man had on a nice beige suite with a black tie and shiny black dress shoes.

"What do you mean?" Ellen asked. Though she figured it out, ever since the whole big 'surprise' Dean had given her, Jade was always sad looking. Ellen had never seen a kid Jade's age this sad in her life of babysitting.

"Jade had been out of it. She's not interest in learning as she use to, she always have her head. She barely socializes with the others students, even if she does, it becomes a fight." Mr. Jameson stated as he read the paper the teachers had written. He looked up at Ellen and Dean.

"Is there something wrong? This type of behavior is very rare especially for Jade's age", Mr. Jameson.

Dean only just grinned. "Everything is fine, Jade is just a grumpy kid. She is fine, it's just a side of her you never seen."

raised an eyebrow at Dean. "Really?"

Dean nodded. "She's gets from her mother"

Mr. Jameson nodded. "Okay, thank you for coming"

Dean and Ellen shook hands with the principle and left the school. As they came walking down the hall, they saw Jade, standing impatiencely in for the water fountain. There were three other people waiting before her. She was pretending her looking at her watch though she doesn't have one. Her arms crossed of frustrated and her right foot was tapping like crazy. She would always gear every so often.

After maybe, two or three minutes, Jade stomped her foot that made everybody her jumped. She went over to the person drinking the water fountain and pushed him off. She gave herself a drink and walked away.

_**I'M SO SORRY THAT IT'S SO SHORT! I was in writer's block! Just wanna let you all know, second grade will be ending for the gang soon (really I'm just tired of writing about them being little kids) I'm not sure if I want to start with the summmer or just immadiately start with them in third grade. Anyways, don't forget to give me review! It really motivates me to write another chapter!**_

_**-PurpleIsland**_

_**(P.S we are going to take a break from Jade's situations a little bit, just a little bit don't kill yourselves)**_

_**(P.P.S I was listening to Lana Del Rey - Summertime Sadness while writing this chapter, it's a great song :D) **_


	11. Three Lives In One

_**No Jade here**_

_**Don't kill yourselves**_

VicTORIous: When They Were Younger

Chapter Ten

Three Lives In One

"Your turn"

Kyle looked up at the _Candyland_ board. "What am I suppose to do?"

Cat sighed, "Your suppose to pick out a card from the deck." Kitty Cat pointed at deck of cards next to the board. She made sure she shuffles them real good, that way the game would be fair.

"Oh", Kyle said as he slowly picks up a card and looks at it. "What do I do now, Cat?"

Kyle was unable to call her by "Caterina", whenever he tried to. He get frustrated with himself. So Kitty Cat decided to shorten it to "Cat".

Cat took the card that Kyle picked out. She smiled big, "Yay! You are almost to Candyland! You are with the lollipop lady." Kitty Cat titled her head.

Kyle gave a toothless smile.

"Hi, my name is Rex", Rex said, or as Robbie made him say.

"Very good, boy!" Uncle Henry said. He clapped his hands three times. He looked at his watch. "Well, I think it's time for you go back home."

Robbie's eyes got widen by sadness. "But I don't want to go home!" He whined.

Uncle Henry smiled. "You promise your mother will be back home before eight, boy, it's seven fifteen"

Robbie sigh and knew his uncle was right. His mother will have at fit if he doesn't head back home soon. "Bye Uncle Henry"

"Bye Robert, don't forget to visist me soon"

"I won't!"

Uncle Henry's house wasn't that far from Robbie's house. Otherwise, he wouldn't have be walking home. Uncle Henry's house was the only place he can visit independently, which why he always visiting him.

Robbie turned a corner and kept straight. He turned left to a street. Passed two houses, walked across the street, and ring the doorbell.

A curvy woman with long bushy curly dark red hair opens the door. "You came just in time, I finished dinner."

Robbie gave a weak smile and came inside. Robbie climbed up the chair, he was still a tiny boy, the shortest of his friends. Though Kitty Cat was just as tiny as he was, but she was slightly taller.

Robbie's mom put his plate in front of him, though he knew her son won't eat it all. Robbie was a picky eater.

"Jeez, Robbie, I was hoping you'd left that thing at your uncle's house", Robbie's mother nodded to the puppet that Robbie had set in another chair next to him.

Robbie furrowed his eyebrows, "Why would I do that?"

"The thing is creepy Robbie", Robbie's mother sigh. "Nevermind, do what you want with that thing."

Robbie slightly had his down and looks over his puppet. "He isn't a thing, his Rex"

"Andrew! You are getting better at playing the piano!", Andre's grandmother praise him after his music instructor left. "Someday, you will make some money"

"Thanks, Granny!" Andre said, he took a chocolate chip cookie from the dish that his grandmother brought in. "May I have some milk with this?" Andre pointed at his cookie.

"Sure you can, baby", his grandmother smiled and went to the kitchen. She came back with a kids cup full of white milk. She sat on the table in front of Andre, so he won't spill the milk, which he had done in the past.

"Thank you, Grandma", Andre said as he sat down and dipped his cookie in the milk. His Grandma sat down and watches her son with amusement. She waited until he was done, Andre got up and went over, sat next to his grandmother.

"Baby, I want to tell you something", she put her arm around her grandson. "When I was younger, I remember it was my first day of school. It wasn't a good day, I got a bruised on my knee, I spill strawberry all over my brand new dress and I got in trouble for running in the halls. I cried to my daddy, and you know what he told? He said, 'When you are down, you can make it all better by singing a song.' And guess what? I'm telling just that. Whenever things go wrong, baby, sing about it. You have a God-given talent and you should embrace it. I hope you go to that nice performing arts school, I knew somebody who went there. Now he producing music to a lot of famous people. I think he just got done recording for um, what's that girl's name? She was in a singing group and she light-skinned and got big voice gives me chills. Andre, do you know who I'm talking about?"

Andre thought for a minute. "Beyonce'?"

"Yeah! That's who he was recording for! He produced the whole ablum."

Andre mouth the 'wow' and awe. "What's the school called, Grandma?"

Her grandmother shrugged. "I don't remember, I'll have to ask the guy when I see him, I think it's something something of the arts"

"'Cause I want to go"

"I want you to go, but it's going to take awhile. It's a high school and you are just almost going to the third grade. You have lots of time until that happens."

Andre sort of pouted and crossed his arms. He promise himself he would find out about that school his grandmother was talking about and vow to go start in that school. He knew it was his ticket to the only thing that matter in his life was music. He also put in mind of what his grandmother's story about singing a song when you are sad. He decided to never forget about that day. He never did either.

_**Still short but longer than the other chapter am I right?**_

_**So I baiscally mashed up three lives all in one chapter. You like? You hate? Review!**_

_**I also I want to give a shout out 'what do u need me 4' who gives me a review in every chapter! I love your support!**_

_**-PurpleIsland**_


	12. Cat's List

VicTORIous: When They Were Younger

Chapter Twelve

Cat's List

Kitty Cat invited Jade, Andre, and Robbie for a slumber party at her house at that following Saturday. Kitty Cat lists everything that they were going to do, she couldn't wait to get to all of them:

Candyland

2. Play with dolls

3. Play tea party

4. Go to the park

5. Play pretend (A/N: Cat's way of saying "making up a play" for those of you who don't know)

6. Play hide and seek

7. Eat McDonald's

8. Watch a movie

9. Tell stories

to bed

Kitty Cat hugged the paper and was proud that she came up with the list all by herself (though she asked for her mother some words she couldn't spell)

Kitty Cat got up from her grey carpet, and walk out of her room. She ran towards her brother's room and then she stopped, she reminded herself that he wasn't there anymore. He had been sent to a special school far away from California. Her eyes began to water until she heard a bell rang; she rubbed her tears away and ran across the hall. Her mother had already opened the door and was talking to Kitty Cat's friends' parents. Her friends crawl away from the grown-ups and ran up to Kitty Cat.

"Sup, Cat", Andre said. The gang had shortened Cat's nickname. Cat smiled at Andre and look back and study each one of her friends.

She had noticed that Andre's hair had gone longer and his skin was darker. She noticed that Robbie's hair is getting more bushier and slightly getting taller. She noticed that Jade's hair was getting a lot longer since preschool and her sea green were began to slightly be slanted.

Cat smiled as she remembers the first thing on the list. "Let's play Candyland!" Cat suggested.

The three kids standing before her looked at each one another and shrug. "Okay", they said in unison. Cat jumped and squeal, "Come on!" She grabbed Robbie's arm who blushed. The rest follow Cat and Robbie.

Cat's room was decorated pink, with a princess-like bed, a small draw and mirror perfect someone her size. The carpet was grey. Jade felt weird in Cat's room, while Andre and Robbie just felt weird because they were in a totally girly-girl's room.

Cat grabbed a wooden small square table big enough for the board to fit. She brought out the Canyland men.

"What color do you guys want? I pick red!" Cat announced as she look across at Andre.

"Uh, yellow", Andre said as he picks up his yellow men by one hand.

"Blue", Jade said in a simply tone. Cat was going to give it to her.

"Aw, no fair! I wanted blue!" Robbie whined. Cat then was going give it to Robbie.

"I called for it first!" Cat automatically knew Jade was right and quickly gave it to Jade before Robbie can say anything.

"Robbie, you have the green little peoples", Cat said as she scooted them to Robbie.

"I know", Robbie muttered as he picks up his men one by one.

"Okay, I'm going to mix up the cards", Cat said as she pick up some cards that spreaded inside the box and start to fix them into a pack.

"Lemme try", Robbie asked eagerly. Cat shrug and gave the cards to Robbie. Jade rolled her eyes as she began to watch Robbie. Robbie slowly put each card right side up and it took him longer than a normal person would.

"Robbie, you are taking too long!" Jade mutter as she cross her arms and she looked over at Cat. "Cat is sleepy"

"It has to be right, I don't want anything upside down or crooked" Robbie said still concentrated on the cards.

The kids moan, even after fifteen minutes later Robbie was still trying to make the perfect deck of cards.

"Now I don't want to play anymore", Cat whined as she picks up the board.

"Wait! I'm almost done!"

"No Robbie, you took too long to make the stupid deck of cards! Now we don't want to play, am I right?" Jade said as she look at Cat and Andre.

"Yes", Cat said with a sigh while Andre just nodded with a yawn.

"Fine", Robbie said as she hand the deck of cards to Cat and then cross his arms.

"Don't be such a baby", Jade said.

Cat put back the the Candyland box in her closet.

"Now what?" Andre said with a stretch.

Cat's eye got big. "Play dollys!" Jade just shrug and followed Cat while the boys groan.

Cat looked at the boys, "What's the matter?"

"Cat, Andre and I are boys. Boys don't play with dolls", Robbie said as he picked up a nude Barbie doll with manded blonde hair.

Cat face turned into a teary pout. "S-So you d-don't want to pl-play w-with m-me?" Cat squeals a pitch voice that almost startled Jade.

Cat ran out of her room and slammed her brother's room.

"Wait to go, _Shapiro_! You made Cat cry!" Jade nearly yelled.

"I didn't mean to!" Robbie exclaimed.

Jade just roll her eyes and went to the hallway. "Cat? Where are you…?"

Jade had walk up down the halls and could not find Cat. Jade knew she wouldn't be far, since it took Cat a minute until the kids heard a door slam.

"Cat! Tell me where are you?" Jade said in a little of concern and the same time in annoyance.

"I'm not in my brother's room", Jade heard a voice croak. Jade thought about it, and went to the room next to Cat's.

"Cat! I know you are in there!" Jade called. She step as she heard a knob turn.

"Dang, you found me", Cat sniffed. Even though Jade wasn't the happiest kid, she didn't like Cat sad. Without Cat, Jade wouldn't be here.

"Come on, Cat, Robbie didn't mean it", Jade said even though she really doesn't believe that excuse.

Cat just sigh and look at Jade. She slowly walk towards her and gave her a hug. Jade was startled by that connection.

"Um, Cat", but she closed her mouth as Cat hugged her tighter and with hesitation, Jade decided to hug her back tight.

After Jade force the guys to play dolls with the girls (which Robbie actually enjoy even though he won't admit it out loud). And Jade had to force the boys to play tea party and make them wear a tiara. And wear a dress. And make a "princess voice" to please Cat. It was finally time to go to the park.

"Yes!" Andre said as he ran to the car and proud took a seat next the window. Robbie sat next him, then Cat and lastly Jade.

"Everybody has their seatbelts on?" Mrs. Valentine asked the kids in the back.

"Seatbelts", Robbie clicked his belt. "So we can be safe" Cat giggle, Andre smiled and Jade just rolled her eyes.

The road to the park didn't take long, but Robbie kept saying he just had to go.

"Robert, why didn't you use it when we were at home?" Jade shot him a glare letting him not to snitch on her. Since Jade forced the boys into playing girlish games with Cat, she didn't make Robbie go to the bathroom. She didn't trust him, she figure he'll go to the bathroom and stay there for God knows how long.

"I, uh, didn't have to use it then", Robbie said trying not to look at Jade's glare.

They finally stopped at the park Cat cheer while Jade smiled to see that Cat was back. Andre ran off to the swings, while Robbie went with Mrs. Valentine to find a bathroom.

Jade and Cat ran off the swings with Andre. They kept swinging until they could almost touch their toes could almost touch the clouds in the high sky. Cat giggle while Jade smiled big and Andre cheered loudly.

After the trio had fun swinging on the swings, Robbie was back.

"What are we going to now?" Jade said looking at Cat.

Cat went through her small Hello Kitty travel bag, she pulled out the paper she had carefully fold into a small square. She unfolds it and checked out what was next on the list. Her eyes got big and gasped, "Play pretend!"

Everybody smiled since that was their favorite past time.

"Let's pretend that we are in space ninjas trying to fight off aliens!" Robbie said and he pretended to be on space by doing some ninja moves. Then when Robbie did a jump high kick, he fell on his butt.

Jade laughed out loud while the others looked at her like she was crazy. After she was done, she looked back at them. "What?"

"I don't want to be a ninja, I want to be a princess", Cat said as she did stood up tall and pretended to wave at her people.

"How about evil man kidnaps a Cat and we have to fight him to bring her back her home", Andre suggested.

"Castle", Cat corrected annoyingly.

"Castle whatever"

"Who is going to play the evil man?"

"Me!" Andre said excitedly.

"Okay, you", Jade said.

"Yes!" Andre cheered and went over to Cat.

"Guess you and I are ninjas?" Robbie asked Jade as she was beside Robbie.

"Yep, you are my sidekick", Jade command.

"Why do I have to be your-"

Jade gave him an angry glare.

Robbie then turned away, "Nevermind, I'm the sidekick"

Listen, um, Andre, what's your evil name?"

"Mister Evil", Andre said in a simply tone.

"Let's start", Jade said as she counted. "One…two…three! GO!"

Jade cleared her throat, "Listen Mister Evil! Give me Princess Caterina and we won't tell the king you stole her", Jade said with a strong edge to her voice.

"Us", Robbie whispered. Jade rolled her eyes and sigh. "Us" she gestured herself and Robbie.

Andre gave out an evil laugh, "Please, do you ever think I would give this girl?" Andre gave another laugh. "Never!" Andre ran off and Jade and Robbie followed.

"Give us back the princess Mister Evil!", Jade shouted.

"Never!" Andre shouted back as he grab Cat by the arm and dragged her away from the ninjas.

"Help!" Cat called out out to the ninjas.

"We need to do something!" Robbie exclaimed, he gestured toward Cat and Andre.

"That's what I'm trying to do!" Jade said irritatedly. Robbie sighs in frustration.

"Ah ha! You mess with Mister Evil while I hide and try to get Cat".

"What? Why do you get the hero part?" Robbie complained.

"Because I'm better than you", Jade said in a simply tone and turned her heel.

"So not!"

"Are too"

"Not!"

Jade turned to Robbie. "Are too"

"Not"

"Are too"

"Not"

"Are too"

"Not"

"Are too"

"Not"

"Not"

"Are too!" Robbie thought about what he just said. "Wait! You tricked me!"

"Yes, I did. Now follow me", Jade command. Robbie sighed and follows her.

Jade and Robbie walked slowly and quietly in Evil Mister's "lair" (when it was just the slide playset). They could hear Mister Evil's laugh and Cat quiet screaming.

"They'll never find me here", Andre said with a evil giggle and evilly rubbed his hands.

"Go" Jade nudged Robbie who shook his head.

"Now", Jade mouth and Robbie still shook his head.

Jade rolled her eyes and look at the sky. Robbie looked up, he didn't see anything.

Suddenly, without hesitation, Jade pushed Robbie so hard that she made Robbie fall into the dirt and got his pants dirty. He would have to hear an earful from his mother when he goes home.

"Ninja!" Mister Evil pointed to Robbie who was on the ground.

"Uhh…", Robbie got up quickly.

"What are you doing in my secret lair?" Andre gestured towards their surroundings.

Robbie looked over at Cat who pretended that she was tied up against the rope climbers.

"Um…", Robbie was lost of words.

Jade watched it all and shook her head. She went over to Cat, and pretended to untie her free.

"Come on", Jade gave out a hand and Cat gracefully took it. Jade looked over at Robbie and gave him a signal to know she got Cat.

"Uh, oh! Look at the time! Gotta go, see you!" Robbie said with nervous laugh and then bolted off.

"That kid was weird", Mister Evil shook his head and turned to see his princess gone. Mister Evil dropped down in his knees and then yelled out. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Jade, Robbie and Cat came out and gave him applause.

"Great ending", Jade complimented.

Andre bowed. "Thanks!"

Then there was an awkward silence.

"So, what are we going do now?" Andre said in no one particular.

Cat looked at her travel bag again, pulled her list out. "Hide and seek!"

Everybody agree and put their foots together.

"Who going to start the count?"

"ME!" Cat said in a high cheerful voice. She bends down.

"Eeny, Meeny, miny, moe, catch a tiger by the toe. If he hollers, let him go. Eeny, meeny, miny, moe", Cat finger landed on Jade. Jade smiled and took her foot out. Cat said the same things and then her finger landed on herself which she giggled and took her foot out. She continued to count for Andre and Robbie.

"Eeny, meeny, miny, moe, catch a tiger by the toe. If he hollers, let him go. Eeny, meeny, miny, moe", Cat landed on Robbie's foot who groan.

"You are it, Shapiro", Jade said.

"Aw man! Not again!", Robbie whined.

Cat, Jade and Andre started to back away from Robbie. "Start counting!"

Robbie turned around and covered his eyes. "One...two….three"

Jade, Cat and Andre bolted away trying to find a good place to hide. Jade decided to go far near and hid behind the tree that was near the basketball court. Andre hid between two bushes, while Cat was went under the slide play set.

"Seven…eight…..nine, ten! Ready or not! Here I come!", Robbie announced, each kid giggle silencely.

Robbie looked around his surroundings and figure to check out the swings but nobody was there. Robbie then heard a cheerful giggle from afar and knew it was Cat hiding under the slide. Robbie quietly ran towards it and found the Cat giggling as she didn't know that Robbie was right behind her.

Robbie playfully pushed her, "Ha! Find ya!"

"Awwww", Cat whined.

"Come on, let's find Jade and Andre", Robbie said.

Cat followed him as look aimlessly for the other two, he realized it was going to be harder than he thought it would be. He then heard a noise; he turned around and saw the bushes moving.

"Ah ha!", Robbie said as he saw an African American boy squirming out of the bushes.

"I'm glad you found me, the bugs where crawling into my clothes!", Andre said dusting himself off. He looked and notice Cat, "Good thing I'm not it in the next game".

The trio tried to find Jade but couldn't find her anywhere. They look at the slide, the swings, and other things they had never notice before.

"Where's are you, Jade!", Robbie said in an exhaustion. "It's not funny, I give up!"

After a few minutes, from a distance, Cat spotted Jade pearing from the tree near the basketball court. Robbie, Cat and Andre met up with Jade in the middle from the basketball court to the park.

"Since you gave up, you are still it", Jade pointed out. Which made Cat happy.

Robbie sighed and turned around. "One….two…..three"

The rest bolted off again. So throughout game, Cat kept hiding under the slide, Andre would hid in some good places but gave himself away after being uncomfortable for too long. Jade always the hardest to find, making Robbie still it.

Eventually the group got tired of the game and started playing tag until it was time to go back to Cat's house. Before they went, they stopped by a McDonald just like planned in Cat's list.

When the kids got home they ate their McDonald's and took baths, and changed into their PJs and Andre had idea of making a fort. So the kids had permission to use the living room as their space and grabbed some blankets, pillows and chairs to make a perfect fort.

"It's big", Robbie said tilting his head.

"That's good, it's big so we can all sit in there", Jade said and went was the first to go inside. Cat followed her. "It's too dark!", Cat exclaimed and ran off.

Jade just shrug. "I don't mind it"

Cat came back with light pink flashlights. "Look what I got!", she sang.

Mrs. Valentine came in, "Are you guys ready for bed already? I thought you wanted to a see movie"

"Yeah!" the kids rushed to the couch.

"What's the movie?" , Andre asked.

"All Dogs Go to Heaven" Mrs. Valentine said as the movie started.

"I love that movie!" Robbie said as he got comfortable in his seat.

After the movie, Mrs. Valentine orders the children to go to bed. The children grabbed their sleeping bags and went inside their fort.

After they settle into their bags, Mrs. Valentine turned the lights off and gracefully walked upstairs.

Cat turned on her flashlight. "Story time!", she said happily.

Jade had the other flashlight. "I'll start"

Robbie yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Mrs. Valentine told us-"

"Shh!" Andre said. "Jade's telling a story!"

"Okay, once upon a time, there was a princess. She was so beautiful; all the men loved her and wanted to marry her. The princess had a sister name Meana, who was jealous of her sister's beauty so one day, when the princess was sleeping. Meana cast a spell on the princess that she would be ugly and nobody would wanted her. So the princess woke up ugly and all the men spit at her face. Then the princess died old and lonely. The end"

Robbie had his mouth open in shock and Andre just trying to find out what to say.

"But then Meana thought about what she had done and undo the spell which made her go back in time and tell herself that it's not right. Then later princess wake as herself and she gets married and has hundreds of babies!" Cat added to the story.

"I like that", Andre finally said trying not to stare at Jade's glare.

"See? They like my story", Cat said looking at Jade who rolled her eyes. "Whatever" she through her hand up.

After awhile the gang told stories to one another until everybody was tired and called it a night.

"Goodnight Jade", Cat said. Jade moan, "Yeah, whatever"

"Goodnight Robbie"

"Goodnight Caterina", Robbie said with a smile that Cat couldn't see in the darkness.

"Goodnight Andre"

"Goodnight Cat and goodnight Robbie", Andre said.

"Goodnight to you too", Robbie and he looked over at Jade. "Goodnight Ja-"

"Goodnight Robbie, Goodnight Cat, and Goodnight Andre. Now can you just shut up!" Jade shifted her sleep.

"Meanie", Robbie quietly said under his breath before he drift in a deep sleep.

_**Longer chapter, I owe it to you guys. ;D**_

_**Last chapter as second graders (tear) they are growing up so fast...**_

_**Kind of boring chapter, but I dont know. Review!**_

_**Also check out my oneshot "The Tragic Tale of the Other Twin" as Cat and Jade are twins...**_

_**-PurpleISland**_


	13. Kickball

_**Oh yeah! Another update!**_

_**Proud to say this is one of my favorite chapters I written so far of this story!**_

_**Thanks many new followers! I love each and every one of you *hugs everyone***_

_**Got my report card, not the best. My mom is disappointed in me :(**_

_**So I wont make many updates as I really want to**_

_**But I'll try!**_

_**Review and tell me what ya think! Don't be shy! ;)**_

_**On with the story!**_

_**-PurpleIsland**_

_**I DON'T OWN VICTORIOUS!**_

VicTORIous: When They Were Younger

Chapter Thirteen

Kickball

Cat, Andre, Robbie and Jade were outside of Little Willson Village playground where there were the older kids, third graders through fifth graders, play on. There wasn't much of a playground, there were some broken swings, a slide that nobody goes on since somebody peed on it (Robbie), and there were the monkey bars. Though there was more space then the younger kids' playground.

The biggest thing that the third graders did was kickball.

The group loved playing it, even Robbie enjoy it even though nobody picks him for their team. Jade and Andre were very good at and play with the other kids. Cat played it one time and got a bruised, since then she just likes to sit and cheer for her friends. Jade and Andre always try to convince Cat to play, but Cat always didn't want to do it.

Jade and Andre were on the same team, Jade looked around her team and thought she had a pretty good team. Most of them were good runner and the other half were good kickers so, Jade including was a good kicker and Andre was the one of the fastest runners in their team.

She looked over at the other team and saw only five people were actually good runners. Everybody else either A) wanted to play but couldn't run or kick even if their life depended on it. B) just play because of their friends. Or C) just wanted some fun. But for these third graders, kickball was a serious game. Nobody does it for _fun_, ha! Fun? Jade would laugh at that. She does it to kick the ball as hard as how much she hated her life change since her mother died. Her angry towards others became worse, not just because of her life, but because her family. Her father is barely around anymore, but when he is, he always angry and frustrated with his works and has no time for anybody. Which Jade doesn't care, she began to stop caring anymore.

The only thing that gives her hope was her friends, Andre, Robbie (though he gets on her nerves on times), and coarsely Cat, the best friend she has and forever will be.

"Can we going to start or what?" Jade asked impatiencely in no one particular.

The team leader for the other side, Alec McAdams, turned around. "Yeah, let's start!"

Jade's team all got in positions, Andre was the first kicker. Jasmine Hallmark, the only redhead in the class, was the pitcher for the other team.

"Don't cheat!" Andre playfully teased. Though he won't admit it, but Jade knew he had a little crush on him, which is why Jade smirked at his comment.

Jasmine rolled her eyes, "Whatever Andre, how do I know you won't cheat?" Andre just shrugs. "Maybe you should throw the ball and find out"

Jasmine smirked and threw the ball low. Andre hurriedly kicks the ball on the side of the heel of his Jordan gym shoes and raced down the field stopping on second base.

Jade's team cheered and Alec's mouth dropped in disbelief. He went up to Jade. "He cheated!"

Jade looked at Alec at if he said to marry him. "No way, that was kick!"

"No it wasn't!"

"Yes it was!" Jade growled.

"It barely made through the field!"

"Do you want to try me?" Jade said with a little edge.

Alec knowing he won't win the argument gave up. "You know what? Whatever!" Alec went back to his spot.

"You're just mad 'cause your team already sucked up!"

"Shut up Jade!", Alec said.

Then everybody quiet down, there was an awkward silence surrounded by the field.

Jade twitched. "What, do you say?"

Alec rolled his eyes and walked up to Jade. "I said", he looked was close Jade face and was staring her down. "Shut. Up. You got me?" Alec pushed Jade, who fell down in the beige dusty dirt.

"Stupid girl", Kyle hissed and turned around.

Jade was beyond mad. She was furious. How dare he tell her to shut up! How dare he push her to the ground! So Jade quietly got up and gracefully dusts herself. She walked up to Alec with a purpose, and grabbed by the neck and began to strangle him. Alec struggle to away from Jade grip, but who knew such a tiny pale girl can have such a strong grip?

"Jade! Let me go!" Alec panted demand.

"Not until I'm done you!" Jade growled and she twisted his neck and her grip was tighter. Jade then began to punch him in the stomach. Then everybody gather around Jade and Alec and that's when she created a crowd cheering her on.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" the crowd of kids yelled.

Jade could heard him leap every time she threw a punch.

"Okay, okay, okay. I had enough!"

"I'll tell you when I feel like you had enough!" Jade shouted, and she punched him in the nose. "Jerk"

Then a fat lady came through the crowd of kids who began to quiet down. "Jadelyn West! Release him!" She ordered in demand.

Jade, without any argument, loose her grip and release Alec. The lady and the rest of the children gasped at Alec's really bloody nose.

"Jadelyn, report to the principle's office, now!", the lady said.

Jade folded her arms as she was walk inside the building, but before she did, she heard the crowd cheer.

"Alec got beat up by a girl! Alec got beat by a girl! Alec got beat up by her girl!"

Which made eight year old Jade, smirked.

_**Check out my oneshot "The Tragic Tale of the Other Twin"**_


	14. Reunited

VicTORIous: When They Were Younger

Chapter Fourteen

Reunited

Mr. Jameson was not surprised by Jade's arrival to his office, especially at this time, recess. She had not even a suspension yet, but she was very close to it. Jade had always had fights with many kids in recess time.

Jade took a seat in a lumpy chair, slouched and looked at Mr. Jameson. "I didn't do anything", she said as she pop a gum.

"Sure you didn't", Mr. Jameson said in a sarcastic tone. Jade scowled and hated when people sass her. Though she didn't say anything.

"But I didn't do anything! This boy was mad 'cause my team was already winning and his was team was losing! So he pushed me! So what do you expect me to do?", Jade said.

Mr. Jameson sighed. "Tell an adult"

Jade rolled her eyes, that what all grow ups say. "There was no adult around 'til Ms. What her name showed up getting me at a bad time", Jade snarled.

Mr. Jameson chuckled at that. "I'm sure there had to be someone type of adult"

Jade thought long and hard. She looked up at the ceiling and tapped her chin. She furrowed her eyebrows, concentrating on everything that had happen before she was sent here. Mrs. Jameson quietly chuckled at Jade thinking she looked so cute and innocent. Even though Jade got into trouble a lot for any kind her age, she was, well, just a kid.

Finally after a long minute of thinking, Jade came to conclusion. "Nope, didn't see no adult"

"Are you sure?"

Jade nodded her head innocently. "Yes, sir"

Mr. Jameson sighs. "Well, make this as a warning now"

Jade smiled and nodded as she slides down the lumpy chair and head back to recess and finished her team kicking Alec's team's butts.

|)(|

Cat paced frequently at the airport while her parents watched her nervously. Cat didn't know why she was doing it, she have seen Jade do it a lot whenever she was frustrated or just nervous.

"Cat, can you please stop pacing?" asked Gina Valentine. Cat obeys immediately but after a few minutes she got back pacing again.

"Hey Cat", said a weary deep voice.

Cat turned around at the same time that her parents looked up. "Kyle!"

Kyle was much taller than Cat, had the same dark brown hair and deep chocolate eyes. He was slightly tanner than Cat, making her look pale. Cat had notice the Kyle was slightly muscular and had intense veins. Cat hugged him with all her might.

"I missed you!", Cat exclaimed loudly as she had startled many drowsy people from their long journeys. Joining the hug was their parents and Cat felt like a real family again.

_**Super sorry it took me a long time to update and sorry that it's super short. I was busy with a play and stuff like that =P also I want to promote an author's story 'cause it deserves so much followers. If you're a Jade West fanfic fan, you oughta check it out!**_

_**A Twist Witch's Tale**_

_**My Father's dead, My Mother's crazy, and my sister was taken from me a long time ago. I was almost killed by a demon and then I was saved by an angel and the angel brought me here. Magic school**_

_**Check it out!**_

_**-PurpleIsland**_


	15. The Best Birthday Ever

VicTORIous: When They Were Younger

Chapter Fifteen

"I'm invited you to my brother's birthday! He's turning twelve!", Cat said to a girl with brown skin and long braids. The girl happily took it. Cat repeated the same thing to a boy next to her and gave him an invitation.

Jade, Andre and Robbie had already known about the party the Valentine was going to throw for Cat's brother. They were the first ones invited. Cat wanted to invite her whole class to come to the party; she wanted to make the best party her brother had. Plus her brother doesn't have any friends of his own.

Jade wasn't in the same class as Cat, she had Andre and Robbie. Though it was never the same without Cat, at least she sees her at recess and in the morning.

The day went by a usual for the group, watching teachers teaching, doing work, arts and crafts, some intense game of kickball, back to class, then go home having homework.

|)(|

"Jade! You made it!", Cat greet her best friend at the door." Jade enters with Robbie shyly behind her, Cat didn't see him until Jade walked inside. "Oh! Hi Robbie!"

"Hi", Robbie gave a shy wave and quickly walked inside, avoiding eye contact from everyone in the house, who eyed him weirdly.

Jade rolled her eyes and set her present near the others. Jade was told by Cat that Kyle loved to read, so she gave him a book that is easy to read for his level. Even Jade can read the whole book with ease.

Jade saw the birthday boy sitting on the couch with his head down, wearing a crown obviously made by Cat. Since the designs had balloons all over it and said _Happy Birthday Kyle_ in not-so neat written. Plus there was a smiley face cat at the bottom of the crown. Jade went up to him and sat down next to him. "Hey there", she said.

Kyle looked up, "Hi", and looked back down. Jade sighed, she always try to make some type of conversation with Kyle, but it was always difficult. "Happy birthday"

"Thanks", Kyle mumbled. Jade cocked her head. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm fine", Kyle mumbled.

Jade shrugged and got up from the couch and socialized with the other children.

The day went as the children played games, and urge Kyle to play with them but he always declined, which made the Cat frustrated and her parents sad. So the children played tail on the donkey, hide and seek, and other fun games. Then finally it was time for the cake.

Kyle sat up in a chair, Fred flicked the switch off and Gina came in with the nice cake she had worked so hard to bake. The children began to sing.

"_Happy_ _birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Kyle. Happy birthday to you_", then the children switch. "_Are you one? Are you two? Are you three? Are you four? Are you five? Are you six? Are you seven? Are you eight? Are you nine? Are you ten? Are you eleven? Are you twelve_-"

"STOP!", Cat yelled with a giggle. "My brother will be turning twelve years old!"

The kids cheered including Jade, everybody sat around the table with Kyle as his parents passed out the cake and ice cream. After the children were done and made a mess, they moved on the presents.

Kyle smiled as he walked over to the presents. "Presents?"

Cat was next grinning. "Yep, all for you!" Cat hugged him.

Kyle open everybody presents, he was pleased with each one. There were few boys who gave him video games, a girl who had given him a watch, and some kids who gave him some money. Many other students had given him books, just by what Cat had said that he loved to read.

After that, the children were sent outside and play duck, duck, goose. Then the children began to get bored and decided to play hide and seek, the first game Kyle was it. The kids played hide and seek for awhile and when it got dark, the children twitch to tag.

Cat saw her brother playing with her friends, running around and laughing uncontrollable. She didn't understand why he was treated different. She always thought of him as her brother and nothing less. She looks around her and smiled to herself. She successful threw the best birthday party ever.

_**I'm a bad author. Always making short chapters. And got the guts to promote another onshot...**_

_**Check it out The Wedding Song. I need some help with the characters. Details are in the story.**_

_**-PurpleIsland**_


	16. Merry Charistmas!

**_I AM SOOO MAD THAT VICTORIOUS END WITH THAT KIND OF EPISODE!_**

**_Though didn't anyone think that Jade looked hot? (I'm not gay, I appreciate goodlooks)_**

**_Anyways, no worries, I worked too fucking far to get where I'm at with this story_**

**_So I'm not ending as long their are still fans out there ;D_**

**_Did anyone read Victoria's version how the characters end up? It's quite cute_**

**_Though I hated that she made Jade and Beck broke up_**

**_She mad that she didn't get a chance to hook up with him_**

**_Anyways, enjoy my chapter_**

**_Since everybody is updating today_**

**_-PurpleIsland_**

Chapter Sixteen

Merry Christmas!

"Come on Robbie!", Jade called in an annoying tone. "Stop being such a baby!" Cat giggled at Robbie while Andre shook his head.

"But what if he eats me?", Robbie asked in a whining tone. His friends before him all rolled their eyes at him. Sometimes he wonders if they have same minds.

"Santa Clause won't eat, his a good guy!", Cat rapidly nodded.

"I'm not sitting in his lap!", Robbie shaking his head. His friends shook their heads in frustration. Their parents left them at the mall and told them not to leave each other so Robbie had to come and sit on Santa's lap.

"Robbie! Don't you like toys?", Jade asked.

"Yeah…..", as if he wasn't sure to answer that question.

"Then how do you expect to get any toys if you won't tell him?", Cat said.

"Right", Andre jumped in.

Robbie thought for awhile and sighs. "I guess you're right."

Jade and Andre smiled, while Cat jump excitedly and grabbed Robbie's hand before he changes his mind. Andre and Jade raced after them.

The kids wait patiencely for their turn; even Jade didn't get irritated by waiting for so long. The kids were just too excited, well, everyone except Robbie.

It was finally the kids' turn. Cat jumped with excitement, Andre wobbled his knees and clapped his hands, Jade peaked over the other children eagerness, while Robbie hid behind his friend.

"Yeah! My turn!", Cat said rushing towards Santa Clause, she prompt herself on his lap which startled him, then the snow beard laughed. "Ho, ho! And what's your name little lady?"

"My name is Caterina Valentine, but call me Cat! I'm eight!", Cat said.

"And have you been a good girl this year?", Santa Clause.

Cat nodded rapidly. "Of course!"

"Good. What would you like to have for Christmas?"

Cat cleared her throat and got serious. "Well, it's not for me. I came to for you, I came for my friends. They aren't all that happy." Cat said as she pointed to three of her friends behind her.

Santa Clause looked them, two of them with both eager to see him while there was one hiding behind them nervously.

"So, what do you want Santa to do for them?" Santa asked.

"I want you help Robbie stop being always shy", Cat said.

"Who's Robbie?"

Cat pointed behind to the boy with black bushy curls and glasses. "Him"

"Oh"

"And help Andre's grandmother, she's losing her memory. She's all Andre got."

"And who is this Andre?"

Cat pointed to the African American boy with little twisties that were growing.

"Then my best friend", Cat pointed to the pale girl with long light brown wavy hair. "Jade"

"What about Jade? What do you need me to do for her?", Santa asked.

"To be happy", Cat said and smiled, slide down off his lap.

|)(|

The kids wanted to spend the Christmas together, so the parents all got together at the West home, since the house was the biggest and had the most rooms.

The kids were helping Gina Valentine baking gingerbread cookies for Santa Clause and hope that he will eat them. Even though, the gingerbread cookies didn't come out perfect as Gina had wish, but she glad for the extra hands.

The rest of the day of Christmas Eve, the children played games, play pretend and later on began to enjoy the Christmas specials they had never seen, except for their parents that have see since they were kids. They did that until the Robbie yawned.

"Looks like time for everybody to go to bed." Ellen said.

The kids groan, all saying they weren't tired.

"Oh, yes you are. Trust me, when you get order you'll wish that you enjoy as you should now."

"Whatever", Jade said sliding off the couch.

When Ellen walked away, everybody gave Robbie a glare before following behind.

After the children got dressed into their pajamas, they all gotten inside the fort they made in Jade's attic. "Goodnight guys!", their parent each gave them hugs and kisses before closing the door and the kids quickly drift into a peaceful sleep.

|)(|

"Wake up, Robbie!", Jade whispered loudly and shook him by the shoulders. Robbie jumped up and looked up. "What?"

"We are going to see Santa!", Cat said too loud. She got a "shush" from Jade and Andre.

"Huh?", Robbie said. "Didn't we already do that?" Robbie said shivering from the memory, after Cat told Santa Clause what she wanted. Jade and Andre went on his lap and made Robbie sit on Santa Clause's lap and then he peed on Santa's lap. Robbie ran off while his friends were on his trail.

"No! We are going to see him in his reindeers, like Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer!", Cat said too loud. She got another "shush" from Jade and Andre.

"But we should be a sleep", Robbie said.

"Uh, don't be such a baby", Jade teased, getting a giggle from Cat.

Robbie hated when Jade called him a "baby", he wasn't in a diaper and therefore he was big kid now. "Fine"

The kids walked slowly trying not to make a sound, Jade leading the way (well, this is her house, you know) Andre next her, Cat behind, making Robbie far behind.

"Come on, slow po!", Jade frustrated whisper yelled.

"I'm coming!", Robbie said now running towards. Making his friends "shushing" him in unison.

Jade then peaked over the wall that was connected to the stairs and there she saw Ellen, Gina Valentine and Fred Valentine, and Andre's grandmother.

"What do you think it's a time to tell the kids that there isn't such thing as Santa Clause?", Gina asked Ellen. Which made the kids gasped.

"I don't know, they are all getting older. Maybe next year will be good." Ellen said as she sipped her hot chocolate.

The kids looked at each other, _there isn't such thing a Santa Clause? How?_

"I found the Cat's present", Fred said. "It was in the car's truck this whole time, honey", Fred told his wife with a smile and both laughed. Which made all the adults in that room laugh.

Jade turned to her friends, they all have sad face, well everybody Robbie who sort of grin. Cat looked like she was going to tear up.

"No, Cat. Not now"

Cat nodded and holds her tears, the group walk quietly back to their fort and had Christmasless dreams.

|)(|

Jade woke up grumpy, Andre woke up with a disappointing look, Cat woke up wanting to go back to sleep. Which was weird since out of the whole group, Cat hates sleep the most.

The kids walked downstairs, their parents greeted them with presents all saying that "Santa Clause" gave them, saying that they really have been good kids.

The kids gave no expression; there was awkward silence when Cat broke out in tears.

"Cat, what wrong?", Gina said bending down to her level. Cat tried to speak but end drowning more tears.

So Jade spoke up, realized her own voice. "She found out there was no such thing as a Santa Clause, but don't worry. It's no big deal."

_**Review or die!**_


	17. Developing

Chapter Seventeen

Developing

The whole end up in fourth grade together much to their liking. Cat had notice that everybody was growing, Robbie was finally taller than Cat, but Jade and Andre were still slightly taller than him. But the best part of all for Cat, was she found out she was growing: breasts.

"Jade! I gotta tell you something!", Cat corner her best friend one day when they walking inside their familiar school building. "It's taken so long! But it's here!"

"What?", Jade said in a bored tone. The oblivious Cat didn't notice and still continued. "I got boobies!"

"Ugh, Cat! Don't say that word!", Jade scowled.

"What word? You mean, boob-" Jade covered her mouth. "If I let go, promise me you will be done with saying that word." Jade said. Cat nodded and Jade took her hand away from Cat's mouth.

"And anyways, why is it such a big deal with getting breasts?", Jade asked.

Cat's innocent eyes began to widen. "A big deal! Jade, it's one of the signs of becoming a woman", Cat said.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Now that sounded corny, what did you do? Got it off some movie?" Jade said as she pasted her best friend having a puzzle look.

|)(|

Jade would never admit it. She always wanted breasts, she never knew why. She liked the thought of becoming a woman and what Cat was true.

When Jade got home, she locked herself in her room, took her shirt off and saw that she wasn't getting breasts any time soon which made Jade gave got a frustrated sigh. She saw nothing but her flat chest. She put back her shirt on began to check herself out, she did a bunch of slouches and good postures to see if she can see any breasts slowly developing. Nothing.

Jade flopped herself on her white comforting bed. She hated her room, everything about was oh just too happy for her. She wasn't happy anymore, things had change the worst for her. Her room was baby pink, just the way it was since she was born. Her room was full of Disney princesses' toys she never either play with since she the second grade or never had open. She still had that brown treasure chest that was full of cheap costumes that only Cat plays with when she is over here. Jade made Ellen change her bed comforter, it was originally the color of the wall. She couldn't sleep with a happy color surrounded herself on something she could never be. White wouldn't have been her first choice, but it was way better than that dreadful pink.

Jade sigh, she began to think about Cat. Of all people, how was Cat the first one to began developing as a woman? Not fair. She never really asks like her age. What in the world she got to growing into breasts?

|)(|

Robbie's ventriloquist skills were began to hit it off. Robbie started to make Rex say all kinds of stuff and get many compliments off it. He made many kids laugh.

Then Robbie started bringing him to school, which the kids enjoy "Rex's" company. Rex became Robbie's alter-ego, the many things Robbie wish had the guts to say in real life, Rex says it. That's how Robbie form, Rex's character.

"Robbie, that puppet is creepy", Jade said one day when the group sat at lunch together.

"Yeah, Rob. Get rid of it", Andre chimed in.

Robbie looked at his puppet, now all were acceptance of Rex.

Cat smiled. "Oh, come on guys! The little guy is cute!", Cat said tickling it. Robbie made the puppet jiggle of giggle.

"Stop it! It tickles!", Rex screamed. At that moment, Robbie sort of wished it was him being tickle and his real voice saying that.

_**Don't judge me by the topic of this chapter...**_

_**Anyways, sorry for ANOTHER short chpater...writer's block is a killer**_

_**But I am trying to do many chapters as Ican so IF I'm been taking a long time to update, you know why ;)**_

_**Anyways, check out my other stories The Wedding Song and my oneshot The Tragic Tale of the Other Twin both Victorious fanfic...check it out or die!**_

_**And REVIEW OR DIE!**_

_**-PurpleIsland**_


	18. Hate You Forever

Chapter Eighteen

It was the gang's last year of elementary school and they began to realize how much things change around them. Andre's grandmother is slowly for surely, is losing her memory and began to freak out about the most simplest of things. Andre have to constantly tell her what it was and tell there is no harm of it and show her something that when he was younger, she taught him. It began to frighten the ten year old young boy, since he had nobody he can really turn to. His mother disappeared one day when he was seven and never told any of his friends, for fear he would be teased and taut. His father? Andre never met the man, let alone haven't any time of pictures or item of his father. Nothing.

Robbie still was awkwardly shy, his friends try to push his awkwardness away, but all it does makes it worse. His friends began to give up, which Robbie felt they have given him up completely. That's when he turned to Rex, his puppet, and the more and more he played with it, he began to become Robbie alter ago. A friend that was treated as a human being. People find him strange and that when the teasing happen again, only this time because of Rex. But his friends were always there to stick up for him, and he was faithful for that.

Because how much attention her older brother needs, Cat lost the lack of knowledge of things that her parents should have taught her at home. While her friends were becoming mature and intelligent, Cat was immature and oblivious to the obvious. Her brother was taking all the attention from her parents and that's when the crazy stories of her brother began.

Jade started to like the color black, it was basically not a color, which Jade loves. Despite her so called "parents" disagreement, but even that made her like the color more. She fought with Ellen to buy her dark color clothes every time they went to the mall. Which Ellen always gives up on trying making sense to the girl, when Jade wants something, she never gives up getting it. So when Jade heard the news that next year she'll be in a boarding school, not just any old boarding school, an all-girls boarding school, she wasn't having it.

"I will not go to the an all-girls school!", Jade yelled on the top of her lungs. She could care less if she was disrespecting her father, she lost it years ago.

"You will not speak to me at that tone!", Mr. West snapped back at his daughter.

"I can if I want to!", Jade snapped back at her father.

"No what? I'm not having this, your going to boarding if you like it or not", Dad said in a stern tone. "Go to your room"

Jade crossed her arms, still standing in her spot.

"I said go to your room, Jade", Dad said again.

Jade shrug her shoulders and began to check her nails that was painted in black nail polish.

"Now, Jade!"

"Make me!"

Jade didn't know what to expect, another yell telling her to go to her room, a threat, a frustrated sigh or get Ellen. But what her father did do was the unthinkable. He expects her love her after she did to him? She could never forgive him for this and she'll never will.

Jade's right cheek was bright red, the sound of that smack echoed through the halls enough for Jade "so-called" new mother can hear. "What's going on?"

"Nothing honey", Mr. West try to convince his wife, but his voice wasn't much convincing, it cracked. Jade had her rest her hand on her cheek and gave her father a death glare. "I hate you forever" Jade turned around and ran upstairs, locked her room, turned off the lights, and cried in darkness.

_**Sorry for the long time to update, laziness came over me and writer's block. I'll try to do better since I have the whole week off, but there will be a downfall since teachers think. "Now that you have free for work!" So yeah, though I like writing this chapter**_

_**-Purplesland**_

_**Review or die!**_


	19. Edward Scissorhands

_**I dont own Victorious**_

_**I'm borrowing the characters since the show cancelled**_

Chapter Nineteen

Edward Scissorhands

It was a normal lonely Saturday night for ten year old Jade West. Her parents were out doing whatever which Jade could care less about. She didn't care if they get hit by a bus, but Jade, that sounded like a miracle.

Jade flicked through the channels in her black pajama pants and black tank top, sitting in her living. It was 11:00pm and Jade's eye refused to go to sleep, so she decided to watch television, even though there wasn't anything good on.

"No", Jade flicked through a different channel. "No", she flicked again. "No", she flicked again and ends up seeing a woman giving birth. "Hell no!", she kept pressing a button and she couldn't, she gave out a frustrated sigh as she realize she has been pressing the wrong button.

Jade settle into a movie that had just started, it started with an eerie credit which drawn her. She sat back in her parents' couch and watched the movie began.

The movie started with an elderly woman telling a story of where snow comes from. Jade automatically knew it was Winona Ryder; Jade loved her in _Beatle Juice_, one of Jade's favorites. So when Jade saw Winona was in this movie, she knew it was a good one.

Jade watched the movie to beginning to end; she laughed and became her beginning obsession with scissors. Jade started collecting different types of scissors, standard scissors, kitchen scissors, handed scissors, hair care, metalwork…all kinds.

But what really made Jade loved scissors is when she was walking one day from a Cat's house, and she felt someone following her. She turned around and found a middle age man with barely any tooth and holed clothings "Do ya got ana mona?", asked the man's cracky hoarse voice.

Jade made a face and tried to walk away. "No"

The man drew closer much to Jade's dismay. "C'mon! Ya've got to!"

"I don't have any money", Jade's said as she tries to walk away but the man was still on her trail. "I don't believe it for second it"

"I don't got any money! Now leave me alone!", Jade snapped, obviously irritated by the man. But all that did was made the man angry. "Ya do! Chu being stingy and won' helpa a bruhtha out"

Jade gave out a frustrated sigh and glared at him. "You better go or I'll-"

"Or ya'll what? Cut me?", the man gave out a hoarse laugh.

That's when Jade remember the handed scissors she had stolen from school. She took it out of her pocket and the man stopped laughing immediately.

"You better go ole man or I'll cut your fucking off", Jade snapped. She snapped the scissors at the man and he jumped. "Okay", the man said before running off.

Jade looked down at her scissors and smirked, then she back at the running homeless man. Jade was in love with scissors every since then.

_**Blah, lame chapter but atleast I explain why Jade loved scissors so much :P Got this idea from obivously watching the movie and thought, "What if Jade loved for scissors was from watching this movie?" SO yeah... had an audition, pray that I made it? Give me some luck**_

_**Review or die in your sleep**_


	20. Meeting A Boy

I don't own Victorious, if I did, it wouldn't be cancelled aaannnd I would have put it on TeenNick or ABC Family…okay I'mma shut up

Chapter Twenty

"Why do I have go?"

Jade was dragged to Wal-Mart by Ellen, who really had to dress the ten year old and while the child complaining, "Do I have to? It's not a big deal!" But Ellen knew better and had this was similar to her tween experiences.

Jade was getting breasts.

Even though Jade was glad that something was popping out of her flat chest. Cat had barely turned eleven yet, but her boobs were getting bigger than the minute. But Jade did not want to go –shivers- bra shopping.

It was humiliating, embarrassing, egg in the face, a kill-me-now moment that she'll never forget as long as she lives. The worse part of all is how Ellen found out about Jade was getting breast: She walked in on Jade changing for school.

Jade looked out the raining window, Jade wishes that it would rain, it felt like the perfect mood right about now.

|)(|

Jade wanders through the underclothing aisle and Ellen encourage to people anything she likes. Jade didn't understand why she had to pick a bra that people won't even see. So like Jade, she picks all black, except for on black bra with skulls all over it. Other than that, she gots all black.

"Oh Jade", Ellen said. "At least get s white bra"

Jade sighs heavily and turns around back to an aisle where she saw a white bra. She considered about the white bra with black skulls all over it, but went against it. Ellen would probably nag about that too.

Jade turns and see Ellen out of sight which made Jade alone, with a handful of black bra and a white bra.

Great.

"Ugh!", Jade said in frustrated trying to find her nanny around the area but she was nowhere in sight and Jade would refuse to walk any further. She was embarrass enough about just here bra shopping, she would be even more embarrass walking around in Wal-Mart with plentiful of bras with strangers surrounded her.

"So…..", Jade heard a voice behind her. "Need some help?"

Jade turned around, before her was a boy. Maybe around her age, the exact same height, he had tan skin, brown hair that he must have cut (or his mom made him cut). He wore a white collar shirt that button and over it was a dirty green sweeter, darker green jeans that was slightly sagged and black and white Nikes.

Jade looked at the boy up and down. The boy kept staring back at her, she saw he had brown dark brown eyes.

"What?", Jad spoke. Completely forgetting what he had said.

"Um, do you need help?", the boy said pointing at the bras she was holding.

Jade blushed, the boy noticed and smirked. "I don't think that's necessary"

"Are you sure that you have enough?", the boy asked in a playfully teased, he stepped closer to her.

What the boy didn't know what Jade was not the one to be teased. "The real question is why are you here in the _bra _section, um?", Jade challenged.

The boy was taking aback from Jade's sass, but he just smirked. Jade rolls her eyes, "Why are you smiling?"

The boy shrugs, his smirk deepens. Jade easily annoy by this boy's smirking, "Dude! Stop smiling! It's irritating!"

"What are _you_ going to do about it? Your just a girl", the boy teased. Jade's stare began became a death glare she dropped her bras and step over it. She walked up close to the boy. Jade slowly pulls out her favorite scissors she painted red. "Wipe that smile off your face or I'll cut the corners outta them to make you smile even wider!"

The boy's eye widen out of fear. _This girls was insane!_ The boy step back and hold his hands surrender. "Okay! It's off!"

Jade smirked and puts back her scissors, she turns around and picks up her bras. "Bye"

"Wait!", the boy pulled Jade which she abruptly slapped his arm.

"Never. Touch. Me", Jade gritted through her teeth.

The boy took his hands for surrender. "My bad"

Jade rolled her eyes. _Boys are so stupid_ She slight fixed herself and began to walk away.

"Beck", the boy said.

Jade turned around irritatedly. "What?"

"Beck", the boy said again.

"What is a 'Beck'", Jade said.

"My name is Beck"

"Why didn't you just say?"

"I don't know", the boy shrugs. "What's your name?"

Jade looked at him, he wasn't sure what she was going to do. He tried to read her face, but her was completely blank. _Like a robot,_ Beck thought.

"Wanna know my name?", Jade said in a simply tone.

"Yeah, what is it?", Beck said hopeful.

Jade chuckled. "That's none of your business", she turned around leaving the boy embarrassed"

_**Sorry that this is kind of short and sorry that I having been updating lately….**_

_**The usual school and bullcrap like that**_

_**Also writer's block **_____

_**I'll try to do more updates**_

_**So this chapter for that guess waiting for beck to come in **____** you know who you are ;P **_

_**Bye loves**_

_**-PurpleIsland**_


	21. Graduation

Chapter Twenty – One

Much to Jade's liking, her father set her up in an all girls boarding school. The school wasn't far from home, but Jade knew that he only did this to get rid of her. She knew her father didn't really love her, he was sick of her.

Among Cat and Andre will end up in the same middle school together, while Robbie will be going to a different one. The gang had realized after they all graduate from elementary school, they will be drifting apart and knew that this will be the last time they'll probably see each other which gave big disappointment among them. They knew they have been so much throughout this year, from fifth grade and back. They hope to keep in contact and never try to lose one another.

|)(|

The gang sat next to each other, Andre, Jade, Cat, Robbie (and Rex), along with their classmates as they were dressed to impress for graduation. The gang didn't really talk to anyone else outside of their clique, but knew everybody around them. They waited as they were called for names of awards which Cat was most excited about, Jade could care less, Robbie crossed his fingers, and Andre just hoped to get at least one.

Jade was quite annoyed that her father didn't show up yet, he promise her he would be there. She had constantly checked with Ellen, and all Ellen would give her was an apologetic look. Next to her was Jade's stepmother who Jade could care less about anyway, she wasn't important to Jade.

They were now giving out awards for attendances, which the whole gang knew they were going to get. They all came to school every day and never miss a day.

They called out names by last name, at times like this is when Jade hated her last name. If her name was Adam or Barber, she would have to wait so dang long.

"Caterina Valentine", the teacher said calmly through the microphone. Jade looked at her friend and nudged, Cat returned a smile back at Jade and stood up. Jade turned around and saw her parents smiling proudly at her daughter and clapping cheerful. Jade sigh and thought, _if only my mother didn't died…_she quickly shrug off the though before she bust out crying.

|)(|

After graduation, Cat invited the whole class for a party at house and everybody was there. Jade stood by the snack table and was causally talking to Cat…well more like explaining something to Cat that the shorter girl didn't understand. Jade was getting frustrated by her best friend, when suddenly she saw a familiar face from not too long ago. Jade frowned and squinted her eyes, then she gasped when she remember the face.

"What wrong, Jadey?", Cat asked, furrowning her eyebrows.

"Remember what I told you happen last month?"

Cat though hard for a second. "You mean the boy at Wal-Mart?"

Jade nodded, not really looking at Cat.

"Okay, yeah so…."

"His here…..", Jade said as she walked gracefully towards the crowd.

_***gasps***_

_**Review or** **die...**_


	22. It's You Again

Chapter Twenty – Two

"What are you doing here?", Jade asked the person who was talking to someone about some car racing that crap Jade could care less about.

The person turned around, tan skin, brown hair that got longer since the last time they met, and brown eyes…..

…..Beck

"Wow, fancy meeting you here", Beck said as he took a sipped of his drink.

"What are you doing here?", Jade repeat.

"I can ask you the same thing", Beck smirked. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Not really since this is my friend's party", Jade said with crossing arms.

"Oh, your friends with Cat?", Beck said.

"Yeah, for a long time now", Jade said remembering everything they've been through.

"Well, if you must know", Beck said. "My cousin invited me here. In the invitation they said we can bring friends"

"No effing kidding!", Jade snapped.

Beck put his hands up for surrender. "Hey, I was just making sure." Beck then turned around and got lost into the crowd with Jade standing there unsure.

_**OMG! Three updates in one day...**_

_**I'm VICTORIOUS! XD**_

_**before i forget**_

_**Review or die!**_


	23. Sand Castle

Chapter Twenty – Three

"I can't believe that we're going to be starting junior high soon", said Robbie. He was sitting outside of Jade's porch with usual gang, Cat next to him, Jade after her and Andre. Robbie held Rex on his lap, who gave out a giggle.

"It's not like you will get any friends anyway", Rex said.

"Hey!"

While Cat giggled, Jade and Andre just rolled their eyes. They were tired of Robbie's dependence on Rex, it was unnatural.

"One time my brother had puppet, but then it broke", Cat said.

Everybody looked at her oddly. "So….", Andre wasn't sure to ask. "How did it break?"

"What's that's supposed to mean?!", Cat exclaimed.

"You know what, nevermind", Andre said with a sigh. He began playing with the dirt with a stick. He made circles, out of boredom.

"Cat, you need to chill sometimes", Jade said.

"What that supposed to mean?!", Cat said again but this she stood up and gasped.

"Cat, nevermind", Jade said. Jade loved the girl, but sometimes it was impossible to even _socialize_ with her.

Cat sat back down. Robbie cleared his throat, "So….", he began. "What are we going to do now? Nothing?"

"Pretty much", Andre response with a shrug, "I don't see anything else happening"

The four kids sigh, as they all just there and in the hot sun burning against their skin. Even Jade, the palest of all of them, was slowly beginning to have a tan.

"Hello, kids", Ellen said as she sat on a chair. "What up?"

"The burning sun", Robbie said. Cat giggled, "Burning sun"

"We're tired and bored", Andre said, getting up. He was hot and fills of sweat around his nose and forehead.

"Yeah, we're all bored but we're too hot to do anything", Jade added.

Ellen thought for a minute. "What about the beach?"

The gang's eyes widen at the thought. The water was what they needed, they would play in the sand, run through the water splashing against them. It was the perfect timing since the sun was burning, making them all hot and tired not to do anything fun.

"Yay!", the gang cheered in unison.

Ellen laughed, they may be getting older but she couldn't deny their cuteness. "Okay, I'll take you all to your houses to get dressed and Jade, dear upstairs and get your swimsuit on."

Everybody began to scattered, Jade hurriedly rushed upstairs while the others got into Ellen's black van.

Jade owned three swimsuit, they were all one piece. Jade hated to have her body expose, that's why she rarely owned any skirts or even shorts.

Jade tapped her chin, as she looked at her swimsuits she put on her bed. The first was red mixing with navy blue and white at the bottom, the second was black full of dancing skeletons, and the third one was a plain blue. Jade eliminated the plain blue, way too bright for her liking. Jade then eliminated the red one, since she was feeling it at the moment. That left her with the black one, which she smiled upon.

Jade stripped down nude and she slipped on the black swimsuit, she looked at the mirror and nodded at herself. _Perfect, _she thought to herself. She began to set up her bag; she put her towel, water bottle, a book called _Short & Shivery_. The book was thirty chilling short stories gathered from around the world, selected for their "ghastly details and terrifying twists". Though the book was pretty good, her favorite one was a dancing skeleton who returns to haunt a friend who betrayed him in life. _**(I own the book to it was pretty good!)**_

Then lastly, Jade wrapped her earplugs around her Mp3 player so whenever she have chance to read the book, she could put in some earplugs.

"Jade are you ready?", Jade heard Ellen from downstairs.

"Almost!", Jade yelled from her room. Jade went through her draws and found her cargos and slipped them on. She slide her feet on her white flip flops. "Coming!"

|)(| _**(don't you just love this thing I made? Okay I'mma stop)**_

Cat had on a bright pink one piece suit that was yellow flowers all over it. At the bottom, was a little skirt much to Cat liking. Robbie had a white beater _**(it that right? I know, I'm being annoying)**_ with some Spiderman swim shorts. White Andre showed his little muscles and just had on some basketball shorts.

Since Cat was the only one who could swim, she had to wear a inflatable swimming purple giraffe ring. Cat didn't mind, matter of fact she giggle when Jade put on her. "I love giraffes!"

"We see", Robbie smiled at her. Cat returned the favor.

"Enough chatting", Andre said. "There's a great big water out there called our names"

The gang nodded and ran to the blue sea as if it actually was calling their names. Andre and Robbie splashed at the girls, Jade and Cat does the same towards the boys. Then they had swimming contests, Jade beat both of the boys. Cat cheered on like she always does. Soon they began attract many others kids who played along with them.

"What's your name?", Cat asked a skinny tan girl with brown hair that was in a ponytail. Jade was next was next to Cat, but she wasn't paying attention, she was watching as the boys played wrestle with each other as the water splash with them. Jade laughed at their stupidity.

"Tori", answered the skinny girl. Then from a distant a girl who look just like Tori, only a little taller and slightly chubby. "Tori! My mom and dad said we have to go!"

Tori moaned. "Well, bye", Tori walked through the water.

"Bye Tori!", Cat waved. She watched as the other girl dashed away with the water splashing in every step she makes. Cat turned her friends as they entertain everybody around them, she laughs at the jokes and played the games.

Ellen calls the kids for lunch, the gang promise their playmates they will be back soon. The group walked out the water and sat under a tree and enjoyed their sandwiches, frozen yogurts and may other snacks they brought.

The group went back to their playmates and played several games, but still remain in the water. Hour had past, the other children went home, others gotten bored, and sooner the gang found themselves alone. "Now what?", asked Andre in nobody in particualr.

Robbie and Jade shrug their shoulders, while a squealing Cat shots up her hand as if dying to pick to answer a question in class.

"Um, you Cat. What do you think we should do?"

"Let's play in the sand!", Cat pointed at the golden sand behind her. The kids looked at each and shrug. It wasn't like they had anything better to do.

They decided to build a sand castle. Cat start to make up a story about a prince and a princess, Andre began singing a bunch a songs like a radio, Robbie started to _over _think the fun activity, and Jade was bossing everybody around.

Half hour late, the group was done. And Cat had finish the story, which nobody payed attention to and Andre had finished singing a song from _Lion King _which everybody joined in on. The kids looked back at their project and admired it. Jade brought Ellen who praised upon it. She made them huddle together to take a picture. "Say cheese, everyone!"

Jade was the only one who didn't say cheese, which Ellen wasn't fazed about. She smiled at the picture which the kids didn't bother to ask about. "Shall we all start packing up?"

The kids helped Ellen bring all their belongings to the car, after everything was in thr truck. The kids buckle up and quickly drift to sleep.

_**Review or** **die...**_


	24. Living Hell

Chapter Twenty – Four

"Kill me now", Jade said as she made a disgust look at the mirror. She was trying on her uniform she had to wear at middle school. Baby pink color buttoned down shirt, with a grey skirt, black tie, and white knee high socks and black shoes. Since she was a sixth grade, she had to wear that specific outfit.

Jade hated the uniform, it was worse than the uniform she had to wear in preschool. Ellen smiled at Jade. "It's not that bad, sweetie"

"Oh, yes it is", Jade said looking at the mirror again. "I look like some girl off a Shirley Temples movie"

Ellen rolled her eyes and chuckle at Jade's joke. "You're over exaggerating, my dear", Ellen said fixing Jade's shirt. "You look adorable"

Jade rolled her eyes as she looked at herself one more time and jumped off the box she was standing on. "Whatever"

"Um, Jade", Ellen said, stopped Jade from going to the bathroom. "After you change, there is something I need to tell you"

"Okay", Jade said. She went to the bathroom and as she was changing into her black jeans. She thought about was did Ellen possible need to talk to her about.

|)(|

"WHAT?", Jade practically yelled and making echoes through the halls. "What do you mean you're not staying?"

"Jade, your father said after you settle into your school, you won't need my anymore", Ellen explained. "He thinks it's time for me to retired"

"Retired?", Jade questioned said her voice croak. She didn't mean to make her voice sounds so weak but she couldn't control it. "B-but I do need you!"

"I know, honey, but there isn't much I can do about it. I tried to convince your dad, but he wouldn't listen."

_Stubborn bastard_

"What will I do without you? I refuse to talk my stepmother, no way", Jade frowned at the thought. "And Dad sucks as a father. You were the only one there"

Ellen began become teary eyed. "There isn't anything I can do about it, Jade"

Jade watch Ellen as a tear was rolling down her cheek. Ellen was the only person Jade could trust through this stupid hell hole of a life she lived in. Now she was taking away by a bastard who ruined her happiness all the time, was now taking the person she actually considered as family.

|)(|

Jade watched as trees past by, to finally a big wide building. It looked creepy looking, much Jade didn't mind. But the thought that after she was dropped off to this place that it would be the last time she will talk to Ellen that scared her.

"Well, here we are", Ellen said as she parked in front of the school. Jade only nodded and got out of the car. She greeted by an elderly woman with a suit on, she smiled at Jade.

"Hello, and welcome to Gina School for the Young Women", the woman said. "I'm Mrs. Jenkins, the principle of this school."

"Nice to meet you", Ellen said as she shook as with Mrs. Jenkins.

"So tell me your name young lady", Mrs. Jenkins said.

"Jade I-hate-my-life West"

|)(|

Jade had to share a room with four other girls.

One girl was short with brown curly hair, Jade reminded her of Cat. The different was the girl had green eyes, while Cat had brown eyes. The girl's name was Cassidy, and was the first one to greeted Jade.

Then there was another girl name Willow, who had dark blue eyes and blonde hair. Willow complimented on Jade's T-shirt, which was black and had a laughing skull on it. Jade thanked her and also complimented on Willow's Keds.

The next girl was name Jasmine, who Jade reminded her of Andre, because of her dark brown skin and hazel eyes. Her hair was style in kinky twists, almost like Andre's but different.

The last girl, who took forever to greet Jade, was Dawn. She had black short hair, green eyes and the tallest among the girls. When Jade came in, Dawn only eyed her, but didn't say a thing to her. Everybody else talked to Jade, except Dawn. This bother Jade, she found it rude, why would you just stare at somebody all day but say anything to them?

"Hey, my name is Dawn", Dawn said after like Jade practically was practically settled in.

"Hey", Jade said. She didn't have to say her name, she figured when she was talking to the other girls, Dawn heard it.

"You're pretty", Dawn said. Which Jade look up at her, Dawn stare back at her. Jade wonder if any minute she would laugh at her.

"Thanks….", Jade said finally after a moment of silence. Jade felt it weird for girls to compliment on her beauty, she gets thoughts that their gay or something.

"This school is boring", Dawn said. "Their super strict: you get homework everyday, the bedtimes here is way too early, you can't watch T.V, you don't really go anywhere, and give too much expectations out of you"

Jade frozen by the information. _Dang_, she thinks. She knew the school was strict, but this was a whole different kind of strict. This was even a school, this was a living hell.


	25. I Wonder If They Miss Me Too

_**Oh yeah to answer to that guest about that book "Short Shivery" I don't think there is that you are able to get it free online Sorry :( **_

_**Enjoy! The story!**_

Chapter Twenty – Five

Robbie quickly dashed through the school's empty halls, with his backpack against his back and Rex's arm in his hand. He was chased down by four big eight graders.

"Come back here Shapiro!", one of them called. This one was blonde boy, it laid flat on his face. He was practicaly the leader of the rest of the boys.

This only made Robbie run faster, he felt like a superhero running to chase down evil, when Robbie was running _from_ evil.

Robbie didn't technically know the school too well, he was still checking his schedule to find out what class he was suppose to be in next or what was the room number. He still had to ask strangers where this specific room was located. Some were nice, some were mean. And some just want him dead.

"I'm going to kick your butt Shapiro!", the leader called again. Robbie had no idea what he had done to deserve this. Why did people pick on him because he was different? It wasn't his fault, it was Rex's. Robbie should have known better than bringing Rex to school, he always cause drama. If only Rex kept his mouth shut, Robbie wouldn't have to be in such a rush to get the heck out of the building. If only Rex didn't make that comment at the boys when they had teased Robbie about his puppet. If only they believed that Robbie didn't say it, Rex did. But nobody ever did believe Robbie.

Robbie ran up the stairs, more like jumped up the stairs. Then Robbie tripped on his shoelaces, Robbie quickly jumped back up and now the four boys were on his trail.

Robbie quickly turned a corner and saw a teacher who Robbie didn't know. "Teacher! Teacher! Help me! Help me, please!", Robbie plead.

The young woman turned around and found a young boy running towards her. Robbie quickly hid behind her.

"What wrong?", the woman bend down to his level, even though Robbie had grown, he was still short.

"The boys were chasing me!", Robbie exclaimed pointing behind the woman. The woman turned her head over her shoulder and furrowed her eyebrows. "I don't see anything"

Robbie looked up and saw an empty hallway. Robbie stood there in shock, embarrassment, and confusion. "But they were chasing me! I swear!"

"Who were chasing you?" , the woman asked.

"Four eight graders!"

The woman looked at Robbie blankly. "I don't see any boys chasing you"

"But I swear they were!"

"Do you think it was your imagination?"

Robbie looked at the woman like she lost her eyeballs. "No! I did not imagine it! You gotta believe me miss!"

"I don't what to believe", the woman looked at the puppet on the floor. "You believe that puppet is real, so how do I know I should believe you?"

Robbie eyed his puppet and looked back at the teacher with angry eyes that he never knew he had. "He is real! I'm tired of people saying that his not real! He is his own person! He is a person!", Robbie said in a furious voice and grabbed his puppet and stomped down the hallway.

All that Robbie could think about was that stupid teacher. She didn't believe at all, she believed he was playing childish games. When Robbie knew he wasn't. Robbie looked at Rex, he looked at him in the eyes, those lifeless eyes, but yet they were still alive.

"What you looking at?", Rex said.

"Nothing", Robbie said.

"It's still talking to his doll", Robbie heard a voice not from away. Robbie looked up and saw the four boys. All dressed in black, jeans slightly sagging, caps and piercings.

"What a dork", said the other one. This particular was like the second leader, with red curly red hear and red freckles. The shortest among the boys.

"Why don't you just leave me alone!", Robbie said angrily.

"_What don't you just leave me alone_", the leader who obviously does the talking, mocked and laughed with his friends.

One of them, the very skinny and tall with bo hair at all, snatches Rex and dashes away. The others began to follow him and Robbie quickly runs after them, completely forgetting how tired he was before.

He followed through the halls and up the stairs he had lost them in but this time the teacher was no way to be found.

"Look at the dork trying to get his dolly!", one of the guys joked loudly.

"SHUT UP!", Robbie said, tears were flowing over him.

The boys quickly went to the boys' bathroom and as soon as Robbie was going to go in, the boys shut the door.

"Stop!", Robbie called. He slapped the door; he kicked it with all his might until it officially caused him pain. He punched the door but then broke his knuckles. "Ouch!"

He heard the boys laugh through the door, obviously laughing at Robbie. He knew this all too well.

"Give me Rex back!", Robbie yelled trying to open the door. "Give him back!"

The boys was still mocking him through the door and cracking themselves up. Robbie saw their shadows as some of them fell to the ground laughing well some others had their heads back and holding their stomach.

"I WANT HIM BACK!", Robbie said slamming the door fustratedly. He grew furious and out of the controlledly hitting the door, he ignore of much it was causing him much pain in his body.

For it seemed like hours, Robbie began to grew exhausted and his body felt to ache. Robbie turned his back to the door and slipped down. He drew sweat among himself, but didn't bother him much. How much Robbie yearned for the old days with the gang when the teasing wasn't so bad, and when it did the gang was there to have his back. How much he missed Andre's piano playing and musical style, how much he miss Cat's giggles and dim witted attitude, and how much he miss Jade's dark presence and playful sarcastism. How much he missed his friends right about now and wonder do they miss him as much as he misses them.

_**Wow...**_

_**So here is the plan, I'm mostly going to be writing about Jade and Robbie's time in sixth grade**_

_**Then I'm going to switch to Andre and Cat's time in sventh grade**_

_**Eight grade is a little secret...(well actually I just don't know what's going to happen in there haha)**_

_**Review or die...(and I don't care if you didn't die, GUEST!)**_


	26. Dead Now

Chapter Twenty – Six

Robbie was awakened by his math teacher, Mr. Pockets. Mr. Pockets was a tall, strong man with shiny black hair and squared like glasses. He had strong features and a loud deep voice that you can never fall asleep on. After checking the students' homework, he was strolling past the boys' bathroom and found an exhausted, sweated Robbie sitting there in front of the door, sleeping silently.

"Hey, there what happen?", asked Mr. Pockets. Robbie rubbed his eyes, and stretched his arms. He blinked several times before his eyes began to come to a clear vision. Then Robbie remembered why he was sitting there, visions of him pounding against the bathrooms' room and laughter. Robbie shot up, with a worried look. "My friend is in there!"

"In the bathroom?", asked Mr. Pockets. Robbie nodded rapidly, "They ran off with him and God knows what they've done to him in there!", tears came over Robbie as his memory came back to him. "I tried to save him but they locked the door me!"

"Calm down, I have a key", Mr. Pockets pulled out his keys, but he had to went through several key to lock the door.

"Hurry!", Robbie rushed the man.

Mr. Pockets finally came across the key. The door open and Robbie dashed inside; Mr. Pockets took a mental note to remember which key is which.

"Rex?", Robbie's called. "Where are ya buddy?" Robbie searched to his left and right inside the now dark restroom. followed Robbie inside the restroom; the restroom was grossed and smelt like an overwhelming odor. The floor was slippery and wet, Mr. Pockets decided after this he would call the janitors.

Robbie began to check the stalls; he checked each one until he stopped at the last. The toilet was stuffed with a destroyed Rex who lost his left eye. His left foot was turned backwards while his right leg was gone. His shirt was ripped and had neither of his arms. Rex's face was a complete mess, filth over his face. Robbie tried to make him talk but _they _broken his mouth somehow.

"No!", Robbie whined as he look inside Rex's eyes. They were dead now.

_**Sorry for the shortness! I just like the ending for some weird reason**_

_**Review or die...**_


	27. Jade's Plan

_**To answer to ForeverWritten24 about her comment in chapter 17, I know that Ariana's boobs in life are completely smaller than Liz's. You need to know that Jade and Cat were in four grade, that's the way I wrote it. Because in farther chapters Jade will grow up and her boobs will get bigger than Cat's. I just though it'll be funny that Cat started out with boobs first than Jade turn around with bigger boobs. Blah Blahh**_

_**Anyways, sorry about that enjoy beautiful people 3**_

_**-PurpleIsland**_

Chapter Twenty – Seven

It's been a week since Jade started Sister Academy for the Young Women (SAYW). Jade caught some attention from the other girls in the school. But after a couple of weeks, it began to fade away.

Jade had received a letter from Cat, since the school had no internet connect and students weren't allowed to have access to a phone, writing letters was a choice. Jade began to read Cat's letter:

_Hey Jade!_

_Do you like your school? I know I do! We can do lots of things here! We can play sports, join clubs, and much more! Me and Andre join the choir in our school, and I joined the drama club. We are working on a play right now called The Wedding Song, it's very funny! I'm playing a girl name Bonnie, everybody says it's the perfect role for me because I'm a little dumb (what's that suppose to mean!) _

_Andre is singing an original song for the talent show next week, I'm singing with him! I'm really excited for it! I wish you were here with us, Andre told me to tell you he misses you. So do I. Write back as soon as you get this, I want to know every detail about your school so far!_

_3 Cat _

Jade almost got teary eyed by reading the letter from her best friend. She wish she had things to say about the school, but she couldn't. She didn't want to disappoint Jade decided to wait a little longer before she writes a letter to Cat.

|)(|

Jade was sitting with her roommates; everybody talked about their day so far. Willow grabbed the attention from everybody as she talks about an argument with a girl last hour.

"The chick was lucky is all I can say", Willow said, finishing off. Willow had an argument with a girl because Willow had accidently bumped into her, just when she was going to apologize, the girl got into a fit and called Willow a "dyke".

"What a bitch", Dawn said. "And you have to serve detention?"

"Hell yeah", Willow said, she bitten into her sandwich. "I was cussing up a storm"

Everybody laughed. Willow sneered, "Bitch been touched by an angel"

Jade smiled as she played with a salad. It has been a week and already there is drama. Especially among the sixth graders, they were all treated like trash from the eighth graders. They all walked around calling them, "baby milk" and laugh whenever do so. It made Jade angry, just because they were the youngest of the whole doesn't mean they had to be treated like crap.

"I want my revenge", Willow said after a pause.

"Want some help?", asked Jasmine with a smirk.

"Oh, definitely! I want to get this whore!", Willow said eyeing everybody.

"I'm in", Dawn said, she looks over at Jade. "Want about you?"

"Sure, it'll be fun", Jade with a shrug.

Everybody looked at Cassidy who was very interesting in the salad she was playing with, she had barely ate her food.

"What about you Cass?", Jasmine asked the brown curled hair girl.

"I don't know guys…", Cassidy sighed.

"C'mon! You always do this!", Dawn whined.

"I just….don't want to get in trouble", Cassidy said with a concern look.

Jade smirked, "What's wrong with getting into trouble?"

Everybody looked at Jade oddly, but only Cassidy spoke. "What do you mean what's wrong with getting into trouble? Do you know that we can get detention? Possibly suspended? Or even worse expel?! Plus it shows up in your permanent record and no college will ever want you and you'll have to get a dead beat job working as a waitress or stripper!", Cassidy said quickly looking straight at Jade.

"And what's wrong with being a stripper", Dawn said.

|)(|

After a few arguments, everybody gave up on Cassidy and they all decided to get a plan to get back at Rena Fegginns, an eighth grader who was the one called Willow a "dyke". The girls came up with ideas but they were too practical, too impossible, or just too cartoonish. Then Jade came up with a plan that grew evil smiles on everybody's faces, but Willow's was the widest.

_**Sorry that it's short, but what do you think it's Jade's plan?**_

_**Review or die...**_


	28. The Plan Starts

_**So what's Jade's plan you all ask?**_

_**Find out now!**_

_**-PurpleIsland**_

Chapter Twenty – Eight

Everybody then realized how twisted Jade's mind was, but they didn't complaint. The idea that Jade came up with was genius, which they praised her for it. Especially Willow, she was excited to put the prank into action. They all decided that Friday was the perfect time, it was like a gift to them from that long week that they'll have. So when came Friday around, they made sure they got everything prepared.

Dawn knew a girl who has a weird fascination with insects, her name was Erika, and barely anybody even knows that she exists. But one thing Dawn knows that you couldn't miss her, she was the one with super thick eyebrows, and pink grandmother-like big glasses. Plus she always hanging out at the school's library, science's lab or outside on the ground trying to find any more other insects.

"Hey!", Dawn put on a show for the girl, plaster a fake big smile on her face. "Do you mind if I sit with you?"

The girl looked up at Dawn. _I hope she doesn't see through the act_

"I-it's f-fine", Erika responded moving some of her stuff to make room for Dawn. Erika also has a horrible speech problem, she always stuttering and sometimes fumbles with her words.

Dawn proudly took a sit; she really wishes she could sit with the other girls, but she this was all part of the plan. She promises she would do it, _do it for Willow_, she convince herself.

"So…..", Dawn said, Erika looked up. Dawn grinned widely. _I need to chill with the smile_. Erika gave out a smile grin and looked back at what she was doing, probably doing something boring.

"So, I heard you are have a fascination with insects", Dawn said, not sure how she's going to put this.

"Everybody knows", Erika said without looking up.

"Um, do you mind if you could get me an insect for me?", Dawn said definitely not sure how she's doing this.

"Why?", Erika asked, growing suspicious for Dawn. Dawn could and she had to come up with something really fast. "I need for a science project" _Score!_

"Oh, makes sense. Insects are being study by scientists", Erika said with a shrug. "I've actually found every insect we have around here. Do you want to pick one for your project?"

Dawn sat up and gave Erika a real smile, but more devious one. Erika only smiles back.

"Of course"

|)(|

"I'm so going to get in trouble for this!", exclaimed Theresa, an eighth grader who works at the school's office. Theresa had access for loads of information from the school, including everything to know each student; their report cards, schedules, and their dorm numbers and who they share a room with.

"You'll get in trouble with your blood spread all over these scissors!", Jade said fustratedly. Theresa jumped, she had never been threaten by a sixth grader, especially a one who owned scissors. Which were very close her neck.

"Here's Rena Fegginn's info", Theresa as she press print. The printer printed immediately, Jade snatched it away. Jade smiled upon the paper, "It's been fabulous working with you", Jade said mockly. Jade walked away and then stopped. She turned around, "And let's keep this little meeting between us, I mean ,you don't want anybody else to know about the fact you are scared of a sixth graders who threaten you with a pair of scissors? I'm sure you don't"

Theresa nodded nervously; she just wanted Jade to leave. The girl was beyond scary.

Jade gave out her smirked, "Though so", and she left out the door without any guilt.

|)(|

Willow had P.E, but the school didn't have a gym, but the girls went outside and ran around the track. Willow always somehow sneaks out of the running without the teacher seeing her. But Willow was invisible so nobody would care anyways.

As usual as any other day, she ran a few laps, the teacher giving her thumbs up when she sees her and when the group began to pass the benches, Willow took a run towards it, hiding under it.

"That's was easy", Willow huffed under her breath as she watches sixth grader's glistening legs passing her by.

Willow took out a bag she hide under there earlier, the under the bench, was brown dirt and living worms. Lots of them too. Willow knows this, and that why she brought a bucket where she can sit and think. She wasn't about to sit full of worms under her butt! No way!

Willow sat on the bucket; she took out some plastic gloves she stuffed in her bra. She put them on and began to dig into the dirt and taking out all the living worms and put it in the bag. She did again, and she found a really long worm.

"You're a nice one", Willow said to the worm as she hold it in the air, and put it in the bag.

|)(|

Jasmine was waiting for Jade in the girls' locker room, she looked to her right and left. She began to get paranoid. She took out her watch, _hurry up, Jade!_

"Sorry, I'm late", Jade said running towards Jasmine, Jade huffed and puffed.

"Did you get the schedule?", Jasmine asked Jade. Jade nodded and gave out a folded piece of paper. Jasmine took it and put it in her pocket. "C'mon, Jade, you gotta help me with the water", Jasmine grabbed Jade's wrist.

The girls enter the laundry room and as soon they came in, they smelt a strong odor that they couldn't even breathe. Jasmine and Jade quickly went back outside.

"What the hell? Did somebody died in there!", Jade complaint trying to catch her breath.

"I do not know", Jasmine said. "But we have to go back though"

Jade nodded agreeing, both hold their breaths before entering the room again. There was already a bucket that Willow had left for them, but she didn't bother cleaned it up. "Oh wow, Willow", Jasmine said rolling her eyes. "I guess she expect us to clean it"

Jasmine lead Jade to the back bathroom, it looked like it hadn't been cleaned for days, but Willow informed them that the bathroom had the coldest water in the whole school. Jasmine turned on the fountain, the water quickly splashed on them making the two girl jump. "Wow!"

The girls rinsed the bucket until the dirt was off. Then they fill up the bucket with water, the girls hold the bucket until they were out of the laundry room.

Jasmine sighed. "C'mon, let's get out of here"

Jade looked back at laundry, she gave out her evil smirk. Jasmine already knows about that smirk. "Okay, Jade, what are you thinking?"

"Do you think the others will mind if I add one more idea to the piece?", Jade said, looking at Jasmine. She lifts an eyebrow, and didn't wait for Jasmine to answer, and walked back inside the laundry room.

|)(|

Rena had P.E fourth hour, which was perfect. After Rena takes a shower and change back into her clothes. That's when Jade's plan comes in.

Rena opens her locker, only to find her uniform clothes, gone. She looked to her right and left, to see if anybody was playing a joke on her. Her best friend, Regina, came to her all dressed in her uniform, it almost mocked Rena. "Hey Ren!", Regina waved happily to her best friend. Then Regina notice Rena's face was in a slight frown. "What's wrong!"

"Somebody stole my clothes!", Rena yelled. She slapped her locker which startled the other girls, but Rena did not care. She wanted her clothes back!

She rushed through the locker room, past the laundry room. She took her step back to see Cortney, a seventh grader, washing clothers. Rena, completely forgetting how much it stinks in there, storm towards Courtney. "You!"

Courtney turned to see Rena and rolled her eyes. "You shouldn't be here"

"Why are you in such a rush to get rid of me, huh? Is it _you_ who stole my clothes!", Rena said supicously.

Courtney rolled her eyes again, "Why the hell would I want your clothes? We all wear the same thing"

"To pull a prank!", Rena finished off, she smirked to herself.

"Pranks are for sixth graders", Courtney said. "Maybe you should try the sixth graders"

Rena huffed because Courtney actually made a point. Rena turned back to Courtney, "But where the hell am I going to wear?"

|)(|

Her gym teacher wrote a note to all classes letting them know her clothes were stolen and that's why she is wear the costume from _Snow White_. She was a laughing stock throughout sixth hour; Rena could have died in embarrassment. Even her _friends_ won't even sit near her, she was completely alone.

After the bell rang for seventh period, Rena sighed as she walked up to her locker. But before she could open it, she saw Regina, Kyla and Henry, walking up to her. Rena thought they must have felt bad for leaving alone like that, but Rena asked like she had no idea they were coming up to her until they called her name. "Ren"

Rena turned her head, "Hey girls!", Rena said with a shrug. She didn't want them to give the satisfaction and believe after they had ignore her all hour and come running back to her like it was nothing!

"We need to talk", Henry said. _We really do_. "We think it's best for us that we can't be around you in that…ensemble"

Rena felt hot red as she watch what was supposed to be her partners in crime, walking away from her down the hall. She gave out a growled and she furiously open her locker, and what dropped her face was dirt, she felt little creatures crawling all over her body, a filthy laundry that had a strong horrible odor and after a few minutes of her screaming her head off. Cold, freezing water splashed her all over her body, making her in complete ruins.

Rena could see and hear everybody laughing so hard, they couldn't breathe. She had no idea who done this to her. But she couldn't see from a far distance, that Dawn was turning red from laughing, Cassidy who wasn't part of this at all but she was dead shocked at what her roommates had done. Willow was laughing up a storm as she held her stomach, rolling on the floor, caring less that her clothes will get dirty. And Jade, who came up with all of this, gave out what her roommates called, Jade's "signature smirk".

_**Ehhh**_

_**Review or die...**_


	29. Real Friend

Chapter Twenty – Nine

Nothing was going great with Robbie. After the incident the bathroom, it seem like the bulling has got worse. He became a laughing stock of the whole school, every time he went up the halls, people whisper around him, "What a nerd"

Robbie walks with his head down now; he didn't want to drawn any attention or even look people in the eye so they can give him an insult. Robbie had Rex in his hands, even after all the teasing; he still couldn't picture Rex _not_ in his life. Rex was the only friend he has at this moment.

Robbie just accepts that nobody will ever get that.

|)(|

It's was lunch time, Robbie sat in the back corner where the walls shadow him. He had Rex next to him with a plate. Every so often he looked back at Rex to make sure he was okay, or not missing.

"Hey, can I sit here?", Robbie heard a voice. He looked up, a boy about his age, tan skin and brown shaggy looking hair.

Robbie shrugged; it wasn't new that someone asked to seat with him. They usually sit with him for a week and just when Robbie feels he made a friend. They all betrayed him, leaving him alone again. With Rex.

"Cool puppet", the boy said after sitting down. Robbie looked up at the boy again to make sure he was not joking or only just saying that to make a conversation.

The boy looked sincere. "Thanks", Robbie said.

The boy nodded, "My name is Beck, I just started here"

Robbie then looked hopeful, so this is a new boy. A boy that doesn't know much about their school, or how much of a loser Robbie is. "My name is Robbie"

"So tell me Robbie", Beck started playing with his food. "Why are you sitting here, in the back corner, alone with the walls covering you?"

Robbie sighs, "Everybody thinks I'm weird"

"Why is that?"

"'Cause", Robbie said unsure if he can trust this Beck guy. But friends are supposed to trust each other right? And accept for one another just the way they are? Right?

"'Cause of Rex", Robbie said turning his head to Rex. "Everybody doesn't accept that Rex isn't a puppet"

After a pause, Beck says. "Wow that is weird"

Robbie looked down, disappointed. _Why do I trust people so easily?_

"But fine with me", Beck said and ate his salad.

Robbie smiled at his _real _friend.

_**Yeah, sorry for the short chapter :(**_

_**Review or die...**_


	30. Tori

_**DISCLAIMer: Why in the hell Dan would write a story based on his show on fanfiction?**_

Chapter Thirty

Tori jumped out of the bed with a smile plastered all over her young face. It was the first day of school, first day of middle school, and first day of _seventh_ grade to be exact. She was all for it, no more bring the babies in the school anymore, she was the second oldest of the whole school.

Tori heard screaming across the hall, she quickly ran out of her room. The screaming came from the bathroom, she opened it. "What happen?"

All stood was her older sister, Trina, with nothing but a robe and a towel wrapped around her head. "Tori! What are you doing here?"

"I heard screaming!", Tori said.

"You mean _singing_", Trina said. "I'm doing vocal exercises"

"Well, it sounded more like screaming to me", Tori muttered.

Trina squinted at her younger sister. "Get out! You don't know anything about singing! Out!"

"Okay, jeez", Tori said closing the door.

|)(|

"Bye girls!", her mother dropped the off to school. "Hope you have a good day!"

The girls nodded and waved at their mother until she drove away. The sisters turned to each other, looking at each other at the moment.

"I don't know who you are", Trina said and she stride away. Tori rolled her eyes at her sister's walk, over the summer Trina changed the way she walked. Now Trina claims this is the way models walk but really she looks like she is always in a rush.

"Hey Tori!", her friend, Amber, called to her. Tori waved at her best friend. They have been friends since last year. Amber always had Tori's back.

Plus Amber was the one who gave Tori's nickname, Tori. Tori was born with the name Victoria Selena Vega. But then when she came to this school, there were twelve other Victoria in their grade. So Amber came along and suddenly shortens it to "Tori", and everybody calls her that ever since.

"Can you believe it, Tori!", Amber said shaking the Tori's arm. "We are in seventh grade now! No more getting lost in the hallways!"

Tori laughed at the memory. Before they became actually friends, they had always bump into each other in the hallways because neither of them had no idea where they were going. One time they had were lost and turns to found out that they were in the same class, so they went to try to find the class they were supposed to be in. They never did find it, but they had fun trying to.

_Those were the days_, Tori thought. Her sister only helped out a little, but she would get easily distracted by some boy. So her sister was no help at all last year.

Amber pulled out her schedule, "Let's yours"

Tori pulled out her schedule. The girls was arm and arm checking their schedules together. "We have three classes", Amber said after the examination.

Last year they had four, so it wasn't huge disappointment. "Too bad we don't have first hour together", Tori said.

"At least you don't have math first hour", Amber said. "As soon as I come in, I have to think"

"At least _you_ don't have P.E first hour", Tori said. "As soon as _I_ come in, I have to workout"

"Oh yeah", Amber agreed.

The girls together try to find their first hour, P.E was on the first floor, as soon as they came in , walked down the hall and make a left.

The math class Amber has to go to was on the three floors, fourth door you see on your right. "See you third hour"

"You too!"

|)(|

Tori came in with a bunch of kids chit chatting. There was a tall man, no hair but a black goatee. Dressed in workout clothing and gym shoes. "Name please"

"Tori Vega", Tori said.

The man made a frown. "There is a Victoria Vega"

"That's me", Tori said. "I preferr you just call me Tori"

The man shrug, "Okay", he marked her here.

After a few minutes later, some other kids came. Then the man blows his whistle. It grabbed all the attention of the seventh graders.

"Okay everybody", I just wanted to introduce myself. My name is Mr. Bullman, and I'll be your gym teacher for the year."

Mr. Bullman basically went on of what the class will be doing for the year and what has been expect of them and the requirements of the class. At the end of the class period, he passed out syllabuses. He said if the students bring in back this week, they get twenty points.

Tori checked her schedule to find out that she had math next hour, she groaned. She _hated_ math.

The second bell rang and Tori jogged up the halls. But she end up bumping into someone making her fly on her butt. "Sorry!"

"It's cool", said the boy she bumped into. He had dark brown hair, dark brown eyes; he had on a navy blue color shirt and over was a baby blue sweater, beige pants and brown dress shoes. The boy was preppy which others might find dorky, but Tori found it automatically_ attractive_.

The boy help Tori up and helped her with her things. "Thanks", Tori said shyly.

He gave her her schedule, "I see you have math next hour."

Tori rolled her eyes at the reminder. "I rather skip it"

The boy chuckled, "Let me walk you there. I have it too"

Tori smiled shyly as he walked side by side with her. "I realize I don't know your name. What is it?"

"Daniel", the boy said. "But call me Danny"

_**Review or get burned by my lighter...**_


	31. Given Up

Chapter Thirty – One

It has been a week since Tori first day of school. She had made two new friends, a girl name Alex Bensin from her English class. Then a girl name Hunter Ferris from her math class. Tori liked seventh grade so far, despite the frustration in math and the overbearing crowds after the bell rings. But other then her missing those lazy days of summer, she really liked seventh grade. Though sixth grade was a little better in her opinion.

And Danny, Tori was beginning to have a crush on him. He was charming, handsome, and nice. But much to Tori dismay, he had a girlfriend. Her name was Hailee Less.

Tori knew the name; Hailee was the most popular girl in seventh grade. She hung around the "cool" crowd of seventh graders. She was pretty, intelligent and had much flare in style. So there was no doubt why Danny had hotts for her, but at the same time what did Danny ever see in her? Despite all those facts, Hailee wasn't what people call a nice person. Hailee goes around gossiping about everybody, and humiliating them. Nobody has the guts to stick up to her, so everyone let it be.

Tori and her friends, Amber, Hunter and Alex, tries to encorage Tori to get Danny's attention. They all read magazines to get the guy, giving hints, that their interested. Tori did everything from the book, but nothing worked. He would of articles about guy advice. Tori tried it all on Danny, but nothing seem to work. Danny either will be blind from it, or asked, "Why are you blinking so much?"

At this point, Tori gave up. Nothing will ever work to get Danny's attention.

_**I KNOW, I KNOW, I KNOW VERY SHORT CHAPTER! I PANIC! **_

_**writer's block is a bitch you know...**_

_**anyways, I don't want to make any Tori stories in seventh grade. So if you have a suggest for Cat and Andre's seventh grade year, drop a review or PM me. **_

_**Btw, I said suggestion, not a super long description of the way you want it...**_

_**And also is it me or fanfiction looks different?**_

_**Review or I'm not making another chapter...**_


	32. Teasing

Chapter Thirty – Two

"Please Mom!", Cat begged for the a hundredth time to her mother. Her mother gave out a heavy irritated sigh and roll her eyes. "No Cat!"

Cat frowned at her mom and lost her posture. Her mother gave her breakfast which was scramble eggs, blueberry pancakes, and orange juice. "Can you at least, think about it?"

Her mother sigh and thought for a second. "No"

"But Mom-"

"No Cat! We told you before; you are way too young to dye your hair! For God's sake, especially a ridiculous color!"

Cat gave out a pout. "Fine", she said in a not pleasant tone. Cat picked her fork leisurely and sighs as she plays with her scrambled eggs. "Kyle thinks it's cool…..", Cat said quietly.

Her mother stopped what she was doing, she was making another plate for Kyle. "Cat, you know Kyle really doesn't….."

"Thinks properly, I know", Cat said with a sigh. She began to eat her breakfast in silence.

|)(|

"What's got you done, Kitty Cat?", Andre said taking a seat across from Cat in their lunch period. "You look all down in the dumps. That's not usually you"

"My mom won't let me dye my hair", Cat said.

"Oh, too bad", Andre said. "You still want to dye it velvet red?" Cat nodded.

"Why don't ya just dye it yourself?", Andre suggested. He took a bit of his grill cheese.

"I don't know how"

"Look it up on WikiHow", Andre said. "They should have it, since they have 'How to Kiss'"

Cat looked at him oddly, which Andre caught it. "What?"

"How do you know that?", Cat asked.

"Uhhhh…", Andre quickly looked back at his food.

"Have you been looking up how to kiss…..someone?"

Andre shook his head and refusing give Cat anytime of eye contact. "I don't know what you're talking about, Cat"

Cat giggled. "Andre wants to kiss a girl! Andre wants to kiss a girl! Andre wants to kiss a girl! Andre wants to kiss a girl! Girl! Girl!"

"Cat!"

"Andre wants to kiss a girl!", Cat giggled.

"Okay! Okay! You got me!", Andre hidden his blush. "I've never kiss anybody and whenever I have it, I want to get it right."

"Get it right," Cat chuckled.

Andre rolled her eyes, "Thanks for teasing", Andre said jokely.

"That reminds of a time my brother teased me about me sleeping without a nightlight", Cat said.

"Why would he tease you about a not having a nightlight?", Andre said with a frown. He dipped his fry in the ketchup dip.

"He says people who sleep without a nightlight are weeps", Cat said with a shrug.

_**Sorry for the short chapter...**_

_**But here is something I want to get off my chest. A guest made a comment about the many mistakes I made while writing this story. Listen, I'm not trying to put anyone in the spot or come across rude. But I work hard on this story, I am almost close to the ending of this story. This is the only story where I made more than five chapters. I made it to thirty - two chapters! I still can't believe I'm still getting followers!**_

_**But anyways, yes, as I look back at some previous chapters I am embarrass the many mistakes I made in the past, but I'm only fifteen and this the first time I ever share my work like this. Besides, I'm trying to get my grades together since is the last week for assignments to be turned in until spring break. **_

_**And I try not to make grammar mistakes, but sometimes I am in a rush to do a chapter or am excited about the idea I came up with. So yeah, I slip. I'm not perfect.**_

_**Also there are other users on this site who have the WORST grammar mistakes, and yet they get 130 reviews in each chapter, or a gazillion followers. **_

_**That is all I have to say. **_

_**-PurpleIsland**_


	33. Getting Expelled & Dying Hair

_**Giving a shout out to ForeverWritten24 for inspiration for the last and this chapter ;D**_

_**Now read**_

Chapter Thirty – Three

Just like Andre suggested, twelve year old Cat Valentine checked on WikiHow of how to dye her hair. She read the instructions carefully and did everything she was supposed to do. At this point, she had a towel wrapped around her head and anxious to see how it all turned out.

|)(|

Jade waited outside the school building with her luggage. She was the last one left, all her roommates were picked up by their disappointed parents. Though it wasn't a surprise that Jade's parents were two hours late. Jade got use to it after a couple of years.

Finally, a black car pulled up. Jade grabbed her belongings and walked up to that familiar shiny car.

Jade settle in the backseat, her father was in the driver's seat and Jade's stepmother, Sheryl was in the passenger's seat. Nobody said a word or did anything. Jade's father look beyond pissed while Sheryl look slightly concern at the same time she had no idea what's going on. She never does anyway.

"The hell were you doing with alcohol?", Jade's father said through his teeth.

Jade rolled her eyes. That wasn't even the whole story. The school held a Valentine's Day dance and invited Redwood, an all boys' school that was two miles away, to join. One of the boys, Charles, Dawn's twin brother, somehow brought alcohol to the dance. The boys and Dawn were all getting drunk, but not Jade and the rest of the roommates. The girls were trying to rid of alcohol, but the teachers had a different thought.

But it wasn't like her father was going to believe that story. So all Jade can do was shrug. This made her father increasingly frustrated. "Jadelyn August West! You answer right now! Where the hell were you doing with alcohol?!"

"It doesn't matter what I say! You will still believe what you believe what you want to believe!", Jade snapped.

There was an uncomfortable intense silence. Then Sheryl turned around and gave Jade what felt like an obnoxious smile. "Welcome back home Jade"

Jade glared at the woman which made her uncomfortable. She shifted and Jade notice making the pale girl smirk.

"Glad to be back", Jade said. Notice the sarcastic in her tone.

|)(|

Cat smiled at her reflection. She loved the red velvet hair and she probably won't go back to a brunette any time soon.

"Cat, darling, I have some good news to tell y-" Cat's mother walked into a now redhead Cat. Her mother's eyes wide in complete shock. Cat bites her lower lip, haven't no idea what to do next. "Uh, to da?!", Cat enthusiastically unsure.

Gina Valentine fainted.

_**Yep, sorry for a yet short chapter**_

_**libbylott1D, your suggestion is still in thought, so hold on! (though it a little different)**_

_**BTW Check out Where Butteflys Never Die's multichapter for my oneshot "A Small World"! It's very good! **_

_**Review and check out that story or I'll take your computer/laptop**_


	34. Attractive

Chapter Thirty – Four

Jade and Cat were both grounded for weeks. For Jade it was much longer, having a mouth. After they were both free (and got a long lecture from their parents), their friends got together for a little "Welcome Back" party for Jade. And Robbie brought a friend, mister Beck Oliver.

Jade rolled her eyes at the sight of him. _Why the hell do this guy keeps showing up in my life? _Jade thought. But since it's been awhile since she had seen anyone (other than girls) she decided to not be bother with it. But still have her little fun. "Well, well, well it's you again," Jade said in a sarcastic tone.

Beck smirked. "Nice to see you too, Jadelyn West."

Jade's eyes got wide. _How does he know my name?_ She turned sharply at Robbie who squeaked against her glare. "Robert…"

"Run", Andre mouthed. It only took Robbie a minute for him to dash down the hall with Jade on his tail.

|)(|

Twenty minutes later, Jade came back with a pleasant expression on her face. She joined the group as they all were watching television. She took a seat next to Cat.

"Is…..Robbie okay?", Beck asked half joking and half worried.

Jade picked a pair of scissors she had left on the table. "Oh, you mean bushy head?" She asked. Beck nodded wanting to know what happen to his friend.

"Jade, you didn't kill him, did you?", Cat asked in an innocent concern voice.

"I don't know….", Jade faded. "Better go check", she smiled at Cat who gasped.

"Okay, I'm going to go check", Beck said getting up and moving across the room.

"Okay, better be careful. Who knows what Jade did", Andre warned making Beck stop and look at Jade, who smirked evilly and hinted a little playfulness in her emerald sea eyes.

Beck headed down the hallway and checked all the rooms. No sight of Robbie. Not even his puppet. This started to make Beck concern. What possible thing this girl could have done to Robbie? Beck wondered if Robbie was upstairs. His mother always told him not to go upstairs unless the owner of the house invited him or their Beck's family. But for once, Beck decided to not listen to his mother. He started upstairs.

Beck was amaze at how many rooms that the Westhold had.

Beck began to check the rooms. There was still no sigh of Robbie. Not even a scent of Robbie.

"Given up, yet?", Jade called from downstairs.

"No way", Beck called back and continued what he was doing. He notices a white door with signs such as "DON'T CROSS" or "STOP" with an ugly rag doll and skulls all over the door. Beck guessed it was Jade's room. He put his hand on the knob and turned it open.

The walls were painted pink, and there was a white bed. Beck shook his head; _guess Jade isn't so tough after all_.

Beck then heard a stirring. It was coming from the closet. He walked over there and opens the door. He gasped at the sight.

There sat a tied up Robbie along with Rex. Robbie's mouth was covered with duck tape. His feet were taped together while his hands were behind his back, locked with handcuffs tightly fitting his wrist. Robbie definitely looked like he had been through hell, his clothes look rough and having his nose bleeding and broken glasses. Rex on the other hand was missing a shoe and his left eye was popping out.

Robbie's eyes jumped happily to see Beck had found him. Beck first, roughly took the duck tape off of Robbie's mouth. Robbie went on with the story of how this all happen. But Beck wasn't listening, he was trying to get the other stuff off but he was in too much thought.

_This Jade chick is crazy_, Beck thought. But for some reason, Beck found it attractive.


	35. Wishing Upon A Star

Chapter Thirty – Five

Jade was assigned to attend Cat and Andre's school, Callway Junior High for her eighth grade year. Cat was excited, having her best friend attending the same school as her. Even thought Jade didn't show it, she was excited as well.

The gang including Beck (much of Jade's dismay), spend most of the summer together. They've had camp outs where Jade told scary stories (which made them all have nightmares throughout the night while Jade sleeps in peace), they've played games in the park, they've went circuses together, they've been to the beach several times (then at one point Jade stop going because Beck would stare at her too much), and at times they had lazy days and lounge around their houses entertaining themselves.

Somewhere at the end of August, Robbie's school was closed down due to the amount of bulling going on in the school and the teachers were doing nothing about it. Robbie was happy to hear this and happier to find out that he would be attending school with Cat, Andre and Jade. Even Beck included.

The gang decided to spend their last day of summer with each other (as if they didn't do that the whole summer round) and spend it at night looking up at the stars, laying on the green fresh grass from Cat's yard.

Cat's mother checked on them daily, giving them snacks it they were hungry. They would talk about random stuff and easily get off topic about something else. Sometimes the topics will get heated arguments between Jade and Robbie, who always let Jade win. Beck smirked at this.

When it finally got dark the conversations slowly faded. The last thing they were talking about was if it was possible if tacos can talk. Until an overjoyed Cat said, "Look! A shooting star! Make a wish, you guys!"

There was a comfortable silence among them, closing their eyes as they wish so hard, really hoping that it would come true. One by one open their eyes and looked at each other and suddenly, burst out laughing.

"C'mon in you guys! It's getting dark!", Cat's mother called. The gang obeyed, got up and walked towards the door.

Beck looked over at Jade who was talking Cat who was going on about a crazy recent story about her brother. Jade rolled her eyes. Beck really hoped his wish came true.

_I wish Jade West was mine. _

**_Yeah I know, short chapter..._**

**_But at least I update and this is sort of a random idea came to me while I was thinking about the stars as one not. Plus it's kind of cute. _**

**_Anyways, I got sidetrack from this OTHER idea for a oneshot. Then I have other story idea that I don't I'll be able to finish...plus I have no idea where I'm going with it. _**

**_Dang, I said idea way too much here..._**

**_Review or I'll sent a curse on your children..._**


	36. Strange Morning

Chapter Thirty – Six

"Jade, honey, get up"

Jade open her eyes and sat up, using her elbows to support her. She saw Sheryl at the edge of her bed, which had a genuine smile on her face. "You father went on a business trip", Sheryl said in a soft whisper. "Get up; don't want to be late for school"

Jade slide off her bed and walked across the hall to the bathroom. There she took a shower and brush her teeth. She returned to her room and got dressed. She picked a black T-shirt which had a monster from an old film Jade had watched one boring summer day. She slipped on some destroyed jeans and her favorite black biker boots. Jade made sure she organizes all her supplies for her classes in her message bag and left the room.

Jade walked downstairs of the smell of homemade chocolate chip pancakes. Jade fasten her pace to the kitchen to where she found Sheryl flipping pancakes on the stove. "Morning"

"What are you doing?", Jade asked. She eyed the woman suspiciously.

"Making pancakes, isn't it obvious?", Sheryl said and place the plate on the table. "Sit", she pats a chair.

Jade leisurely walked to the chair while staring at the woman, as if any given minute she'll bring out a kitchen knife out from her back, and say "DIE YOU LITTLE TRICK" and stabbed Jade in the heart. Like in one of Jade told tale stories she would tell the gang in their nightly campouts.

"Come on, I won't bite, nor did I put poison in your pancakes", Sheryl said as if that calms Jade's nerves.

Jade slowly took a sit, at the same time eyeing her step-mother. The pancakes were made just the way Jade want it. Three layers of them, and cut nicely into squares. Jade picked up her silver fork and press into a piece of pancake. She slowly raises it to her lips. She slowly opens her mouth, hesitant to even let her tongue touch it. She finally got enough courage to bite into the piece of pancake and her eyes got wide.

_Oh my God….._

Jade touched her lips.

_This is delicious…_

Jade looked down and checked her pulse.

_Okay, I'm still alive…._

Jade looked over at Sheryl who was busy making something and humming a tune of whom Jade doesn't know of. Jade shrug and continue eating. By the time, she was done, she had a full stomach.

"Here's some coffee to keep you awake", Sheryl gave a coffee plastic cup. Jade frowned. "Never had coffee before"

"You should try it, it's not all that bad", Sheryl shrug. Jade took the coffee and walked out the door.

_**So, a little longer than the last chapter**_

_** I don't know, not all impress but I felt like I needed to have Sheryl to be more active in the story now that Ellen is gone. **_

_**And my chapter are getting boring lastly.**_

_***shrugs* Tell me what you think**_

_**Review or this chapters will get even MORE boring**_


	37. First Day of Eighth Grade

Chapter Thirty-Seven

Jade walked to school with a coffee in her hand. She kept drinking it the way to school. That's when she found her love: coffee.

She drew grumpy when she arrived in school with no coffee left. "I am so upset", Jade announce as she approach her friends standing by the red painted lockers.

"Well, good morning to you too", Back said. Jade gave him a glare, Beck shrug uncomfortable.

"Why are you upset about?", Andre said making Jade drop her glare and turn to Andre. "My step-mother made me some coffee and I drank it all on my way down to this dump."

"Aren't you too young for coffee?", Back said earning him another glare from Jade.

"One time, my brother was drinking coffee and then he pours it all over himself and started yelling 'Hot! Hot! Hot!'", Cat said. The group gave her black stares and Cat just giggles.

"Why would your brothe-"

"Don't ask", everybody including Rex interrupted. The bell rang and the group parted ways for their schedules hours.

|)(|

Hours had past and Jade got bored. She couldn't wait for lunch, her stomach was growling and her eyes got heavy. Her math teacher went rambling on about what they'll be doing in class, how important math is, what was expect of from the students and other stuff Jade fell asleep upon.

"_Eh, uh, wake up" _

Jade heard a voice that made her head shot up. The whole classroom had empty desks. "Crap", Jade mutter and grab her massage bag. She turns to what stood an awkward skinny boy. "Thanks", she said and walked out.

"Uh, you're welcome!"

|)(|

Cat, Robbie, and Andre were already at the cafeteria sitting at the table. Jade having a tray in hand, sat with the group. The group gave out a "Hey, Jade!" in unisons. Jade just gave out a wave and mumble_ hey_ back. Jade stuck a fork into her salad.

"I so can't wait for drama class, Jadey", Cat mentions excitedly. Jade only raised her eyebrows and smirk.

"They say this year should be better for they have a different drama teacher", Robbie said.

"Who's the teach?' I forgot", Andre said biting into his sandwich.

"Mrs. Sandblock" (**_A/N: You really thought it was Sikowitz did you? Smh_**)

"Hey, guys", Beck approach the group and took a seat next to Jade who rolled her eyes. "Gosh, your like glue", Jade said.

"What did I do", Beck said utterly confused. He opens his lunch box reveal a made sandwich, juice, cookies and yogurt.

"You keep stalking Jade", Andre said shaking his head and chuckles.

"No I don't", Beck said, he was slightly blushing.

"Uh, yeah you do", Rex said ending with a laugh.

"Ugh, you people give me a headache", Jade getting up and walking away.

"What kind of headache?!", Rex called back.

Cat scooted next to Beck and giggled.

Beck chuckled. "What so funny?"

"You", she giggle again.

"What about me?"

"You, so crushing on Jade", Cat said shaking her head.

"How do you know that?", Beck said chuckling nervously.

Then Cat end up going off topic about something that had happen to her brother. But Beck end up blocking her out. How the oblivious Cat Valentine figured out about his secret crush on Jade? Was it even a secret anymore? Was it obvious that he an attraction for Jade West? How much was he showing? Beck wonders this all and but one thing came to mind.

_Does Jade notice it too?!_

**_Yay! I updated!_**

**_I'll be going a little farther for this story so I can get this over with._**

**_Review or I'll get Sailor Moon and her guardians to punish you (yeah, I went there!)_**


	38. Create Memories

Chapter Thirty – Eight

After a month of changing their schedules, getting use to their schedules, getting homework, meeting new people and getting use to the fact in just a year they'll be officially graduating from junior high. October finally arrives.

One of the best things about being an eighth grader in Callway Junior High was there were a lot of school dances coming up in the school and the Halloween dance is one of them. The Halloween dance is first one of the year and the eighth graders were excited, all except Jade West.

"Dances are stupid", Jade said as she tear a Halloween dance poster from her locker and threw it elsewhere. She opens her locker and grabbed her books for her next class which was English.

"Oh, come on, Jadey!", Cat said shaking Jade's arm. "It'll be fun"

"What's so fun about a bunch of idiotic girls praising around half-dressed and shaking their asses for attention", Jade said. Cat wince at the cussing word, but Jade just rolls her eyes. Jade sarcastically said, "Yeah, so much fun"

"Jade, your only saying that because you don't have a date", Cat pointed out.

The school didn't say anything about having to have a date for the dance, but the eighth graders already made as if a rule to have a date. And the guys are the ones who do the proposal, of course. Others are lucky since they are already in a relationship. But you have girls like Jade who hasn't been asked out yet. Then you have girls like Cat, who been asked by several guys and still getting some who are nervous to ask her.

"What about you? You got eight guys on their knees waiting for you to say yes", Jade said. It wasn't much of a comeback; she just didn't want to talk about this anymore.

"I already decided", Cat said.

"Who?", Jade was curious.

"Derrick Lyles"

Derrick Lyles was the basketball player of the school. He was like the "star" of the team, but he is known for being quick on the basketball court. He's always dashing through the court with the ball. Then pass it to somebody else to shoot because he is the weakest in shooting.

Derrick wasn't bad looking either, tall, but that was an average height for most of the basketball players. He had brown hair and nice bright green eyes. He has dimples whenever he smiles, but looks weren't the case of why Cat picked him. He was a funny guy and Cat liked that in a guy.

"Oh", Jade said slowly closing her locker.

"Come on, Jade! You know I can't go without you", Cat whined.

"Then don't go", Jade said and walked away.

"You know how much I've been waiting to go to this dance!", Cat said.

"You can go if you want to! Why are you forcing me to go?!", Jade said with furious eyes. She was getting annoyed; Cat kept pressuring her to go to a dance that she obviously doesn't want to go to. Why didn't Cat get that?

Then again, Cat doesn't get anything.

Cat face saddens and she slightly puts her head down. Jade hurt her feelings

"Cat-"

"I'm forcing you to go because this is our last year of middle school, Jade. And I want to have some memories of us having a good time. I don't have any memories of you from sixth and seventh grade and I was miserable without you. I miss you, Jade. And I want to create those memories for this year and I thought you'll want that too", Cat looked at her Jade's eyes. Cat's brown eyes as cold as a rock stare at Jade's emerald sea eyes. Cat was not smiling neither were her eyes. "But I guess not", she choked out the words before she ran past Jade.

"Cat wait-"

But the bell rang and Jade sighed. She stood there for a brief moment and slowly walked away.

_**I like this chapter, spice things up a little bit**_

_**Guess what? I FINISH THE STORY! Yes! ( I know disappointing but all thing must come to an end)**_

_**But I'm not going to like update all of it in just on day**_

_**Update or two each week**_

_**Listen, I would like reviews, more than five**_

_**-PurpleIsland**_


	39. Halloween Dance

_**Sorry for the delay! Make it up to you, I'll update another chapter ya! ;P**_

Chapter Thirty – Nine

Jade tried to catch Cat ever where she could; she lied to some of her teachers so she can leave early so she can wait for Cat to get out of class. But all Cat said was, "Leave me alone!"

Jade truly felt guilty, she hadn't meant to actually hurt Cat's feelings. She thought Cat got use to Jade's mentality.

Jade was in deep depression throughout the day, she can barely focus to any of teachers and scowl because of this. And Jade came to conclusion, she knew she had to go to the stupid dance.

Which was tonight.

|)(|

As much Jade wishes she could stay at home watch horror movies and not be afraid at all. She knew she had to do this. To get her best friend back.

Sine it was Halloween, the dance required to wear a costume. Jade decided to be a witch. She put on her favorite black dress, a long black sweater that had long sleeves hanging at the end and some shiny black combat boots. She put on a black tall witch hat that had Halloween purple designs. Her stockings were perfect to resemble the hat as it was dark purple of ghost designs. Her stepmother argued about the shoes, but finally gave up and drove Jade to her school dance.

"Have a good time, sweetie", Sheryl said with a genuine smile on her face.

"Yeah whatever", Jade said before closing the door.

The dance took place in the gymnasium; the place was decorated with streams of black and orange swinging through the ceiling. There were balloons with laughing skulls on them and wallpapers of different creatures. The place was blasting all the good so "hits" that Jade's other classmates listen but nothing Jade's liking. Jade thought that the whole place looked foolish.

Jade rolled her eyes and may her to the food court. The table itself had a orange cover of purple silhouette of witches. The food, Jade wasn't sure if they were trying to make it look scary or cute. The cookies had different designs of all of the creatures of Halloween. Then what like a bowl of candy that had a green hand on it. Then there was a plate full of eyes of ever color.

Jade smirked at the eyeballs and tried one. She took a bite and it tasted like Reese cups, she thought it was good and grabbed her some more.

"Wow, leave some for me", said a voice and Jade rolled her eyes. "Beck"

She turned around to look at him. He was dressed up as the Phantom, having a black cap, black hat, tucked fancy white shirt, black slacks and the mask. "What do you want?"

"Jeez, no hi? Hello? Hey, how's it been?", Beck said.

"Hi, hello, hey, how's it been? _What do you want_?", Jade said.

"Nothing just drop by to say hi, jeez", Beck said. He reached over for an eyeball and took a bite of it. "Nice costume", he said and walked away.

Jade looked down on her costume and sighs. Suddenly, she heard a giggle. A familiar one at that, she turned around there she found her. Dressed in practically all pink, in a cupid-like costume with her hair in two pigtails, Jade saw her best friend, Cat Valentine.

"Hey Cat!", Jade called the redhead girl obviously flirting with her date.

Cat looked around at the sound of her name been called. Then finally she met eye to eye to a witch. Her eyes got big, "Jadey!"

She ran up to Jade and hugs her. "I really didn't think you were coming", Cat said.

"Why wouldn't I? We're supposed to make memories together", Jade said. She fully felt corny and weird saying that but knew she had to, for Cat's sake.

Cat squealed and behind her was Derrick smiling too. "Hey there, my name is Derrick"

"Jade"

"Oh! Jadey! This is our song we must have to dance!", Cat pulled Jade to the dance.

And that's how the night went; Cat kept dragging Jade to the dance floor as much Jade just rather sit. Dancing was not part of her plan when she got here. At the end the gang all got together with their dates and dance until it was time for the rest to go home.

Even though Jade won't it, but Jade will cherish this memory until she dies.


	40. That Almost Moment

Chapter Forty

All their parents were late to pick them up. For Jade and Andre, this was nothing new. But today it was definitely weird that the whole gang's rides were late. "This has never happen before", Robbie said.

"Maybe she's late because she's hoping you'll grow up", Rex commented. Then he laughed.

"That's not true! I am growing up!", Robbie exclaimed.

"Well, you better hurry up, time passing you by", Rex said.

Jade sigh irritatedly and got up. "I'm bored"

"Yeah, let's play a game!", Car suggested.

"Sure, I'm in!", Robbie said excitedly.

"What should we play?", Andre asked.

"Oh! How about hide and seek!", Cat said.

"Sounds like a plan", Andre said and looks over his shoulder a sitting Beck Oliver. "You down with it?"

"Uh, guys, don't you think you are a little too old for hide and seek?"

Everybody just look at him with blank expression. Only thing is moving is their hearts and eyelids blinking over their eyeballs. Robbie tried to hold a laugh and began to crank up laughing and so the rest of the gang. They all laugh until their stomach hurts. Beck just sits there stunned and unsure what to do.

"You're never too old for a game of hide and seek", Cat said. For once she said something smart.

"Yeah, do you know how many sex games there are that were base of the game hide and seek?", Jade said with a smirk. Cat closed her ears of the word "sex".

"For that crazy comment, your it!", Andre said hitting Beck and dashing away with the rest. Beck sighs and get up. He counted to ten because that was the rule and said, "Ready you're not, here I come"

"But I'm not ready!", Beck heard a soft high-pitch voice. Beck shakes his head and chuckle. He knew where it was coming from. He went over the bushes and found a pair on small feet. "Cat, I found you", Beck said.

Cat shifted and got her legs to get up. Beck helped her up, she pouted. "How did you found me?"

"Lucky guess, now come on and help find whoever's next", Beck said.

"Robbie", Cat said immediately.

"Huh? What?", Beck said

"Whenever we play hide and seek there is always an order of each one of are found. I'm first, I don't know why", Beck raised her eyebrow and tried to hold back a laugh. "Then its Robbie, Andre sometimes gets hard to find but eventually we find him then lastly Jade. We can't never find her, she is really good at hiding", Cat said.

"Why is it so difficult to find her?"

"What is difficult?", Cat asked.

"Really hard", Beck explain.

"Oh, well, I don't know it's just is. She never hides in the same spot or a usual spot you'll find her in. She's always in a spot you'll never think she'll be in", Cat said with a shrug.

"Okay, shall we find Robbie then?", Beck said with a smile.

|)(|

Robbie was hiding a bush also, but he hide good, if it weren't for his glasses reflection shining from a distance. Robbie was complaining that they wouldn't even if his glasses weren't foggy and he had to clean them.

Andre was up in a tree, pretty high than normal. The problem was he was scared of birds and he was screaming and fell. Talk about epic fail.

"Now to find Jadelyn West", Beck announce proudly.

"It's not easy to find her, man", Andre said.

"I know, but I'm determine", Beck said checking somewhere around the bushes.

"We're telling you, it's impossible", Robbie said.

"Whatever, you guys aren't even helping. That's the rules you know", Beck said.

Robbie, Cat and Andre looked around, shrug and started looking. Beck will find out later that this is serious.

|)(|

An hour went by, no sign of Jade. Beck and rest of gang looked everywhere around the property. There was no sign of her anywhere not even a sight of her or a scent.

After that hour, Cat's ride was here. They apologize to her and some emergency about her brother. Nothing new to Cat.

That left three boys looking for a certain pale girl. They went into circles, checking places that were already check. It was very tiring.

Plentiful minutes later, Robbie's ride was here. Andre knew his grandmother forgot to pick him up and ride with Robbie.

And that Beck Oliver alone.

Just when Beck was going to give up, accept the fact that Jade got kidnapped or her ride came and picked her up elsewhere. He heard a voice. A very nice lovely voice.

Beck decides using his ears to follow that enchanting voice. Beck end up nowhere near the school's property but at a park that belongs to the city. He passed through the swings, the slides and there behind the bush.

Jade West.

"Find you", he said. Jade obviously startled by him, she hold her chest. "You scared me"

"Thought Jade West don't get scared", Beck said. Jade smiled and chuckle. "Thought all of you were gone"

"Wow, you actually smiled", Beck pointed out.

Jade quickly covered her mouth with her pale hand. As if she said something mistakenly wrong.

"No, no", Beck slowly pulled her hand away from her face. "You have a nice smile"

Jade looked down, her cheeks were red. Beck lifted her chin up slowly. They both lock eyes with each other and slowly closing the space between them…

_HONG! HONG!_

There was a car horn. It was Jade's ride.

"Oh shit", Jade quickly walked past Beck and got in the car without saying good-bye.


	41. Somethings Up

Chapter Forty – One

Jade has been ignoring Beck for months ever since that incident. This made Beck sad, as he thought he was finally going to have that kiss, the stupid car hongs.

Boy, was Beck embarrassed.

At this moment, he has given up. There was nothing he could do about the situation. Obviously Jade didn't want anything to do with him in the first place. She was always annoyed whenever he was around.

_Yeah, 'cause you kept stalking her. _

Also, by the looks of it, it looks like Jade in flirts city with that guy. Beck couldn't remember his name, all he knows his name starts with an E or something like that.

_Somebody's jealous….._

"I'm not!", Beck said. The whole class looked at him. He was in History, he was so into in his own mind he blocked everything and this happens. Now, Beck slides down in his chair and hopes to die.

|)(|

"What happen in History?", Andre asked. Him, Jade and Beck have History together.

"Nothing", Beck said. His eye were empty and cold.

"Well, something happen", Andre said.

"I'm telling you! Nothing happen!", Beck said loud than intended to do. Now he had eyes all on him.

_Jeez, just what I need. _

The bell rang and Beck rushed past Andre on purpose. Andre called for him, "Beck! Eh, Beck wait up, man!" But it was no use, Beck was lost in the crowd.

There came a giggling Cat, "Hey Andre"

"Sup, Cat", Andre said. He was still looking at the crowd that caught Beck easily.

"Whattie?", Cat said.

"Do you think something up with Beck?", Andre said.

"What do you mean?", Cat said with worried eyes.

"His been off, lastly. It all happen since the hide and seek thing", Andre said. "Plus, Jade been ignoring him lastly also."

"Beck likes Jade", Cat said.

"He does?", Andre said with a can't-believe-it expression.

"Yep, also has", Cat said. "Maybe something happen at the park while we're gone"

"Yeah", Andre said thinking about. "And I'm going to find out"

**_I know, I'm horrible_**

**_How dare I take forever to update and leave you with this. Promises I'll update tomorrow...I have other things to do...like Shakespeare (which I dread)_**

**_Review or...fuck it, just review_**


	42. A Graduation Kiss

Chapter Forty – Two

Weeks went by and Andre got nothing from Jade or Beck. They weren't telling anything, not even Robbie or Cat knows what's going on.

But Andre had other things to worry about like that fact he has to find a high school. He heard about a school called Hollywood School of Arts for talented kids. Andre could sing and play an instrument and music is his life so he thought the school was perfect for him.

He told the rest of the gang about it and they all wanted to go. They all agree it sounded like a fun school as they check the school's website and everything.

Not only this but graduation was around the corner and grades had to be put in any time soon. That gang realized how much the year went by before they could even say good-bye to eighth grade.

|)(|

"Andre!", Cat frantically rushed towards to Andre. Andre was on his laptop watching a video about a gorilla trying to belly dance. Andre laughed before looking up at a frantic Cat rushing towards him.

"Sup Cat", Andre said calmly as he pause his video.

"I got it", Cat said.

Andre looked utterly confused. "Got what?"

"What happen between Jade and Beck!", Cat said.

Andre told her to seat down. "So what happen?"

"Remember that day when we all played hide and seek?", Cat said. Andre nodded for her to continue. After we all left, Beck finally found her over at the city park behind a bush singing a song. And he startled Jade then Beck made some jokes that made her smile which you know she rarely because she hate to smile and Beck complimented on her smile then they were almost going to kiss then a Jade's ride came and she rushed past him", Cat said out a breath.

"Wow", it was all Andre could say. Cat nodded.

"We need to do something about this", Andre said. "I think I got just the plan", he whispers it all to Cat who is smiling and nodding.

|)(|

Graduation has finally came, the eighth graders were all so excited wearing their fanciest clothes and everybody looking happy, even Jade West.

"Hey, Jadey!", Cat said rushing over to Jade. Cat had on a light pink dress with dark pink smalled heeled shoes. Her hair was curled into a ponytail. "For you", Cat smiled brightly and excitedly as she hands Jade a white envelope with cursive of _Jade_ in the front.

"Calm down", Jade said as she opens the envelope Cat just given to her. There was a letter, and it read:

_Dear Jade,_

_ We really need to talk, but after the ceremony. Meet me at the back of the building._

_Always,_

_Beck _

|)(|

Beck fixed his tie a little bit, he felt uncomfortable with a suit because first off, the suit is too big and they been through several different alternations with the suit and second off, he was about to graduate and he still liked Jade.

Beck did try to get over it, but it was hard. How do you get over somebody you see every single day? And worse of all, they might end up in the same high school as you.

Beck shook off the thoughts and tries to think of something else, like summer vacation. Visiting his family should be fun. He did miss his family back home; he had to move for his dad's job and left everything he knows behind. So this summer should be a make-up for all that.

Beck felt a nudge from next to him, he look up. There was his good ole friend, Robbie Shapiro. "Sup", Beck said.

"Nothing much", Robbie said. "Just got something for ya" Robbie pulls out a white envelope with all capital that read _BECK _in the front.

Beck opens it and there was a letter and reads:

_Dear Beck, _

_I want to talk after the ceremony, meet me up behind the back building. _

_Jade_

Beck stared at the letter; this couldn't be too good to be true.

|)(|

After receiving their rewards they've earn throughout the year and calling out names which Jade got impatience since they were going in alphabetical order by last names.

It was just one of those days where Jade wish her last name was Addams or Arnold or something.

Jade and Cat sang the national anthem before the ceremony starts and they did a beautiful job. They've got many compliments of their performance.

Jade talked to some people before she snuck away to go to the back of the building as she was told in the letter.

The back of the building was very nice. There was flowers everywhere, and in the middle of the beauty was a swing long enough for five people. Jade followed the narrow sidewalk up to it.

"You finally made it", she heard a voice.

"Yeah", Jade said, she didn't bother turn around to see who it was. She knew it was Beck Oliver in a black suit and tie.

Jade heard footsteps behind coming closer. "So….what do you want to talk about?"

Jade frowned and turned around. "What do you mean? Shouldn't I be asking you that question?"

"Huh? You made Robbie give me this letter", Beck said showing the letter saying the same thing as in Jade's letter.

"I got the same thing sign by your name on it", Jade showed the letter.

"We've been setup", the both said at the same time. They both laugh.

"I'm so killing Cat for telling them what happen….", Jade said gritted through her teeth.

"At least their showing their concern about us", Beck said looking at the letter. Jade nodded at his point. "But I'm still going to kill the little cat"

They both laugh uncontrollably and it wasn't all that funny. Maybe because their glad they're talking again, maybe because of the nervousness for high school, maybe because they are just exhausted from the stress of the year.

After they stopped laughing and both looked at each other. They were very close, so close they can feel each body heat. "Jade, I really like you"

"I figure that", she smirked.

"Do you like me?", Beck asked.

There was a long moment of silence. It was more of a intense one and a hit of uncomforting feeling about it. Beck was wondering if this was just a game. That it was a huge waste of time and he truly was going to-

Then suddenly, Jade kissed him.

Right on the lip.

No interruptions.

The pale girl with long brown hair and colorful highlights, with curves forming into a woman, and exciting emerald sea eyes pulled back away with a smirk on her face.

"Does that answer your question?"

**THE END**

_**That ladies and gentlemen, is the last chapter! OMG! **_

_**I thought this will never end. Do you know this is the first story I ever written that I finished?! *feels like a champion* I rocks! (totally meant to put the s at the end)**_

_**Now, I would like to thanks everybody who followed, favorite, and reviewed this story. Thanks to you all this story has gotten 33 favorites, 49 followers and 178 reviews. (I know it's not much, but hey this is my first story that has gotten any attention) **_

_**Now I am going to thank everybody...so here I go...**_

_**AlwaysAndForeverParnell, Amakatsu, AsukaMiyamoto, Beckybabe789, Beckycupcake, BhindGreenEyes, CORAxoxo, DoubleBubble249, ElizabethRedfield, ForeverWritten24, Glee1402, IAmJadeWest, Jetman21, JoriCrazy19, K Bri, LoveCabbieandBade, MalTheGreat74, Marissasaurusss, Mistyflower68, Ms. Romance, Penguingirl2002, Samcosta, Skittal, Sylkia Whacamolia, TashaJane, VesperL2, VicTORIousBlond (haha your name is spelled just like in the title) WeesaBee2010, XyeahyeahsowhatX, .5, amichele, fangirlallday13, girlygirl2009, jeri81798, jessjogia, libbybott1D, 11, luvme123, not your average Irish witch (love your name), pinkflamingo1127, starchildofmiddleearth, sugarplumfairy, sw4gninis, tiarnal, what do u need me 4, xAsainxNinaj13x, xThen-Why-Can't-We-Kissx, xmisguiededxxxghostx, and xxJustBeingMexx. And thanks to the guests! I know I have a quite of few of you! **_

_**My apologizes if I miss anyone or misspelled your name wrong. **_

_**Also because of this story I have some followers! **_

_**I don't know if I'll be able to make another chapter story. Does anybody know an app of Microsoft Word I can use on a tablet? It has to free. If you know any, let me know. **_

_**But anyways, until next time.**_

_**-PurpleIsland **_


End file.
